


Pawful of Love

by Shisetsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Cat Puns, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Humour, Masquerade Ball, Romance, Teasing, puns, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisetsu/pseuds/Shisetsu
Summary: You, the reader, have been best friends with the one and only Adrien Agreste for ages. You have a lot in common, and you both adore the heroic team of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.Adrien simply sees Ladybug as a role model and nothing else.You like Chat Noir but have never ever met him in person and your dream is to do so.And so that dream is fulfilled when a certain incident occurs in the townsquare.Basically a normal fic but your bffs with Adrien and crushing on Chat Noir :3 Things happen and things escalate..





	1. Chapter 1 - I'm Sorry Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to my very first fan fiction on this site, a Chat Noir x Reader! Yay! Here is a key to help you throughout this story.
> 
> Y/N - Your name (So insert whichever name you want.)
> 
> Hair color and Eyes - Black hair, hazel eyes.
> 
> Note: I haven't finished the series yet so if I have any mistakes, feel free to correct me! This isn't beta read btw.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was quite a chilly day today, even though it's practically summer. Summers in Paris are usually what you call normal, just a hot day with a sun that is perfect for tanning.

I turned my head away from the ajar window and stared at my sketching pad, no inspiration whatsoever. I sighed and closed it, because when no ounce of ideas occur to my mind, that means this day won't be productive.

''Goodbye project that's due in only two days, yay.'' I opened the front door of my small apartment and went outside.

The wind blew against my face and I walked towards the townsquare where they have the Ladybug and Chat Noir statues. Oh! I haven't told you anything about them yet have I? They are the heroes of Paris! They are a team consisting of a girl with a ladybug suit and a boy with a cat suit. Between me and you, I prefer Chat Noir.

I sat down on a nearly empty bench, there was a girl I recognized from my class sitting on it but I couldn't exactly pinpoint her name. I shrugged and took a look around, different thoughts going through my head.

Observing people isn't really my hobby, but when someone sees the one and only famous young model Adrien Agreste, one must look.

I smiled and called out. ''Hey Adrien!''

He turned around from the flock of girls and grinned so big then half-run-walked to me. ''Hey (Y/N)! What are you doing here?''

Shrugging, I said, ''Nothing much, just...what can you say...observing people?''

''Interesting, so does that also stand for your idol, Chat Noir?''

I laughed, covering my mouth. ''Maybe, though I might be observing someone  _else._ ''

He gasped and stared around. ''(Y/N), are you...could you possibly be observing...MY idol!? Ladybug!?''

''Yes! How'd you guess?!'' 

''Noooo! Now I have a rival!'' Adrian wiped a tear. 

I laughed and in the corner of my eye, I saw the girls who were surrounding him earlier giving me dirty looks.

''Who's she?''

''She's way too close with Adrien.''

''Oh my god, is he laughing with her?''

I rolled my eyes and got up. ''I have to go now.''

''Where are you going? I'll walk you there.'' He smiled innocently.

I shook my head. ''Thanks Adrien but-''

This time he is the one who shook his head. ''Noooope. No buts. I'll walk you there, home?''

''No but re-'' I got cut off as someone screamed loudly.

'' **Ahhhhhhhhhhh!''** We both looked around and saw somebody- or rather  _something_ walking towards us and shooting out beams of light. A person got hit and collapsed.

''(Y/N), run!'' He grabbed my hand and we ran, I stared behind me in fear. 

He caught the fear in my eyes and gently said, ''Don't worry, you'll be safe.''

I nodded as we ran into an alleyway. He looked back and then back at me. ''(Y/N), go back home.''

''What...what about you?''

Adrien stood in front of my with a strong, unwavering smile. His eyes showed no fear. That was enough of an answer.

I walked away and when he was still in earshot, I whispered, ''Be careful.''

I turned the corner and ran. Strangely, almost to eerie, there were no people, but I thought it might be because they were hiding. 

The chilly wind was back once more, it grazed my face and made me shiver slightly. 

''Ughh....'' I looked around and my eyes widened. A man lay there groaning from pain and face flushed red. 

''Are you okay?!'' I gasped, leaning beside him. He opened his eyes and tried to say something, but no sound came out.

I clenched my teeth, pained to see the precious citizens of Paris becoming like this.

_Damn you Hawkmoth._

''Chat Noir....Ladybug...hurry..''

I suddenly heard footsteps.

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Thud**

I turned my head slowly.

''Chat...Lady?'' I whispered.

No.

A young boy, an akumatized boy stood at the end of the street, staring at me with a grin.

I sat there in fear, shaking. 

''Ah....your scared of me?'' He said.

I swallowed, careful to not make a sound or any indication of yes or no.

He frowned. ''Can you..not hear?''

_Leave it at that please._

''Are you like me?''

_No. I am not. I don't wish to let darkness enter my heart._

'' **SPEAK!** '' 

He screamed and ran full speed towards me. I was about to accept my fate when I remember Adrien's face.

I got up and jumped to the side while he crashed into the car. I breathed heavily and he got up again. Walking backwards slowly, my back hit a wall. Both sides were blocked my signs and cars.

''They all have fun..I can't.'' He whispered.

I panted, holding onto the wall.

''Why can't I be like them? Why do I have to be so weak!?''

A burst of light appeared and it shot out, heading towards me.

I closed my eyes tightly, clutching my wall behind me.

_I'm so sorry Adrien._

* * *

_''There's a little paper me. And a little paper you._

_And we could watch paper TV and it would all be pay-per-view,_

_and in a pop-up population people's problems pop up too,_

_but even if the whole world fell apart, then we'd still make it through._

_Because we're people.''_

_\- Harry Baker_


	2. Chapter 2 - Taking Care of a Pawful Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyoooo! Enjoy this chapter ;)

''NO!''

I felt arms wrap around me tightly, engulfing me and protecting me.

I opened my eyes, only to be met by a startling black suit against my own body. Backing my head a little, I realized who this was.

''C-Chat Noir!'' I gasped.

He gave a grunt and then a pained groan. My eyes widened as he collapsed against me, his body burning.

I grabbed him gently and took a look. ''Chat, hang on!''

He opened his eyes and breathed heavily, chest rising and falling quickly. I put my ear to his heart and his heart was beating so dangerously fast.

''Oh no..What should I do..''

The Akumatized villain growled. ''Serves him right!'' A purple butterfly-like appeared on his face. I heard him murmur, ''Take his miraculous.''

I clenched my teeth, brimming with anger. ''I won't let you take him!''

The boy raised his head with an evil smile as he walked slowly towards me and Chat.

I tried standing up with him and tried to make him walk. ''Come on Chat, hang on.'' 

He dragged his legs, trying his best to help me. I know he was trying to help but still hanging on to dear life. I could feel his body getting hotter and hotter as he breathed heavier and heavier. 

The monster was now turning a corner and I bit my lip.

''(Y/N)..'' He whispered. I blinked, hearing my name. How does he know it? He opened his eyes and met mine, they were so amazingly green to the point they took my breath away. 

He let out a shaky breath. ''Lady..will be here soon..leave..me..'' He coughed violently.

''Are you kidding?! You saved me and now it's my turn to save you!''

_God, grant me the strength to carry him all the way to my home at least._

He was heavy alright. I squatted and led him to my back.

''Hold on okay? And don't you dare say no.'' 

He coughed in return and I helped him climb on my back.

I took a breath and stood up. ''Ugh..'' I winced in pain. Chat whispered sorry and I shook my head, began running.

''Come back!'' The boy shot a beam of light. I jumped to the side slightly letting out a small scream. It had hit my foot.

''Damn it, damn you Hawkmoth!'' I swore, looking around for Lady.

''Ladybug hurry up dammit!'' I saw a blur of red and the scream of the villain.

I sighed in relief and ran quickly to my home which was pretty near.

Chat Noir made no sound or movement, he was unconscious. 

I literally bolted through the door and quickly lay him down on my bed.

''Chat, I'm going to wipe off your sweat, so I'll just take your um, shirt-suit and gloves off.''

I know how much their identity is important to them, so I wouldn't ever touch his mask. 

He didn't show any indication of hearing me, probably since he was conscious. I went to my small kitchen and prepared cold water and clean rags. Pulling a chair to the side, I sat down and squeezed the rag and put it on his head while I started unzipping his shirt.

I noticed the bell for the first time.

Then it dawned on me.

This is Chat Noir, the hero of Paris, my idol and the one I drew so many sketches of. 

As I wiped the sweat off his body, I realized how defined his chest and face were. 

Chat Noir was beautiful.

Or handsome, whichever is appropriate in this moment.

I sighed and continued to wipe his sweat off.

_What if he never wakes up? What if I'm doing something wrong?_

Suddenly he opened his eyes. ''(Y/N)? What are you doing here?'' He looked around. ''Wait, what am I doing here?''

I smiled in relief. ''Are you okay?''

''What? I'm feline fine but a lil cat-astrophic inside like my body and my head.'' Then he blinked. ''Wait! Are you okay?! I remember seeing you being attacked and then I jumped in front of him..'' He trailed off, staring at me as tears rolled down my eyes.

''(Y/N)?! Are you hurt?!'' He sat up and turned around to face me, cocking his head to the side.

His cat green eyes were shining with worry.

''I-I'm fine.'' I sniffed. ''I was so worried you wouldn't wake up Chat..'' 

He raised his hand to my face but then retracted it. ''Thank you for worrying, M'lady, but Chat Noir can never die. After all, I have 9 lives!'' Chat smiled.

''So don't worry alright? Also I believe this is our first meeting.'' He coughed and waved me off when I looked at him worriedly. 

I nodded. ''It- it's really nice to meet you.''

''Why so formal princess?'' I blushed at his nickname.

_I did read somewhere that he is a huge flirt._

''You know, I wasn't prepared mentally or physically to meet you, nonetheless carrying you all the way there.'' I rolled my eyes.

He gave me a thumbs up. ''I'll make it up to you, how about I show you Paris from above?''

My eyes widened and I grinned. ''You can do that?! W-Will you really take me?''

Chat nodded eagerly. ''Anything for you m'lady! Perhaps not today though, I'm a bit...

''Perhaps the kitty should cut back on some puns. But it's a date.'' I shot my hand up into the air. ''Yesssss!''

He smiled and his ring began beeping. ''You've cat to be kitten mew..''

''Oh you paw thing.'' I rolled me eyes as we both burst out laughing.

''Hey, we make a pretty good pun team.''

He went over to the window and opened it.

''Goodbye beautiful.'' And he jumped out the window. I quickly ran over and only saw empty ground, no trace of a human jumping.

**Le pawsitive time skip bought to you by this pawsome author**

The next morning, it was Monday, so school. School means there is one day left for the project, 'Sketching what you adore'.

Sighing, I wore my clothes that hopefully were presentable enough. By 8:10 I was out the door already late as school starts 8:20.

''Aghhhh maaaaan!'' I saw newspapers everywhere talking about the villain that was de-akumatized by ladybug yesterday and remember Chat Noir.

''I wonder how he is..'' I mumbled, running to school.

When I got there, I bumped into Adrien who was also late. ''Adrien! Your okay!''

He blinked and then waved. ''Hey (Y/N), got home safely yesterday?''

_Should I tell him about Chat later?_

The bell rang before I could decide. ''Catch you later, Adrien!'' I ran up the steps and into my first class.

**Another time skip bought to you by me who has no ideas or anything**

I stretched my back and walked out of class, catching up to my friend, Marinette. She waved. ''Hey (Y/N), did you hear the news?''

''Hmm? About how Ladybug de-akumatized the boy?''

''Yes and no, did you read his story? They did an interview with him later on.''

Adrien caught up to this, giving a little cough. I narrowed my eyes. ''Adrien, did you get shot?''

He looked too startled by the question then hurriedly shook his head. ''Uh no no, just caught a little cold from the A.C..'' He gave a little laugh.

''Anyway the newspaper explained why he became akumatized.'' He changed the subject.

Marinette jumped in. ''Yep, he was actually a really weak kid who was hspitalized and always sick, unable to play any games or even go to school.''

Adrien smiled sadly. ''Perhaps that got to him and Hawkmoth akumatized him.''

''Poor child, he only wanted to go out and play with all the others. Nobody visited him except nurses, doctors and his mother.'' Marinette sighed.

I looked out the window, to the bright sunny blue sky.

_I hope I never reach that level, to the point where one day Chat might have to fight me._

* * *

_''All the darkness in the world,_

_cannot put out the light from a single candle._

_So how the hell can they handle your light?''_

-  _Harry Baker_


	3. Chapter 3 - Love From A Purrfect Gentlecat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAaaaaa I hope someone is reading this lol
> 
> If not...well..sadness has befallen me.
> 
> I love Chat noir.

I slammed my fist on the table and sighed. ''I'm doomed, I am so doomed.''

Since I came home from school, no actually, since my teacher assigned us this stupid project, I've had no ideas or inspiration. It doesn't help the fact that Chat Noir's been on my mind so much. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about him.

''What now..'' I closed me eyes, leaning back on the chair.

I kept mumbling to myself till I dozed off. 

_Bad bad idea._

\--

_Gentle sounds of sketching fill the empty silence of the room of a sleeping girl._

_The girl mutters in her sleep and a loud drop of a pencil wake the sleeping beauty._

_''Wha..?'' She murmurs, her eyes fluttering open, she catches a glimpse of a young boy with blonde hair._

_The young boy who is the owner of the golden hair smiles and pats her head. ''_

_''Shhhh, my princess. Don't wake up yet.''_

_She closed her eyes again and slept._

_\--_

I woke up with a gasp, standing up and staring around. ''Shit! How long did I sleep for?'' 

**_10:56 PM_ **

''Not only did I sleep and waste 5 hours of my life, but I also did not get any inspiration, good job (Y/N)!''

I sat down back on the chair and spun around in it, a hopeless cloud of doom looming over my head. My forgotten phone beeped and I stopped and got up from the chair to go find it.

When I found it, I saw a piece of paper I surely did not draw.

If it's possible to get this much butterflies in your stomach than I should get a nobel prize.

On the paper, was a drawing of me.

Sleeping.

I blushed as I picked up the paper, my hands trembling. The person who drew this was extremely talented, and made me look beautiful. I was about to put it back down when I saw a little message on the corner of it.

_'Turn to the back. :3'_

With trembling hands once again, I turned it slowly.

_'Hello beautiful sleeping beauty._

_One day I will steal those lips, but not today._

_As I am too much of a purrfect gentleman to do so._

_Fur your information, I'm feline pretty good now, thank you very much <3._

_To repay you back, I drew your cute sleeping face. I don't regret anything at all, trust me._

_A little birdie told me that you have no inspiration, It was pawssible for you to draw me but you wouldn't wake up.._

_You know, Picasso long ago said, ''Inspiration exists but it has to find you working.'' In other words sweetheart, believe in yourself._

_You need to begin working. (Y/N), don't worry about achieving perfection and just focus on the main thing, drawing what you adore._

_Good luck and good night m'lady, I will see you soon._

_\- Chat Noir_

I gave a little gasp, all the blood rushing to my face. ''Thank you Chat...thank you so much.'' I whispered.

_I feel it, the amazing feeling running through my veins._

_Inspiration._

I grabbed my sketchpad and drawing tools, I can do this.

_I know it._

And I drew and drew and drew till my hand could no longer move. 

_The thing I most adore in this world apart from Adrien is.._

I pushed my chair back and took a good look at my drawing.

_You, Chat Noir._

I grinned and did a little banzai dance.

That night, I slept happy and satisfied.

_**Another time skip my fellow readers** _

I woke up sleep deprived obviously since I finished it at 3 AM but I was happy otherwise. I stretched and got ready for school quickly. I couldn't wait to see Adrien and tell him all about what happened. I debated whether to take the drawing Chat drew of me or not, but I decided against.

I got there at 8:10 surprise, surprise. ''Hey Adrien!'' I saw him walking up the stairs with Nino.

''Morning (Y/N), you look weird..''

I winced. ''Do I look that bad?''

Nino raised an eyebrow at him and Adrien shook his head hurriedly. ''No, no! I meant you look cheerful but also extremely sleep deprived.''

''Thanks? Anyway look at my final drawing for my project!'' I said, excited, shoving it in his face literally.

He smiled when he took it. Him and Nino took a look at it, both with their mouths agape. Adrien blinked and looked at me.

''This is for the project ''Draw what you adore'' right?''

I nodded slowly. ''Is it...bad?''

He shook his head. ''No, it's amazing. I didn't expect you to draw Chat Noir of all people..''

''Actually me too but something happ-'' I got cut off once more by the bell. I couldn't afford to be late on the due day.

Adrien waved but I caught his arm and stood in front of him. ''Adri I need to tell you something whenever your free.''

He nodded, cheeks a little red.

I ran up the stairs and as I did that, I heard Nino say something.

''Dude, you're blushing.''

''S-Shut up..''

''Whoaaa Adrien Agreste stuttering, that's a new one.'' He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went to class quickly. 

**_Final time skip for this chapter lol_ **

''ADRIEN, ADRIEN!'' I screamed, running in the halls of the school. What? I was excited, and you'll know why soon.

He turned around in the hall and was overthrown by me hugging him. We fell on the floor and I lay on top of him. I raised myself on my palms and screamed in his face. 

''I passed, I did it! Adrien!'' 

He was still shocked and once he caught up on what I was saying, he grinned so hugely and hugged me tightly. ''I'm so happy for you, (Y/N), I really am! Congratulations!''

I laughed and he laughed with me as people stared at us while they were walking. ''Thanks Adri! Oh yeah I gotta tell you something, remember I told you today in the morning?''

We both got up and dusted our clothes. That floor is hella dirty.

''Yeah, talk on.'' He said, leading me to a quiet comfortable place with a bench.

I was bursting with excitement. ''I met Chat Noir!''

His eyes widened and he hugged me again. ''(Y/N) this is the best day for you!''

''Actually I met him yesterday and took care of him, sorry for not telling you earlier seeing as your my best friend..''

''Hey no problem! I know you were busy with the whole no inspiration thing.''

I nodded and hugged him back. ''Thanks for understanding Adri. By the way..um..did you meet with Chat? He said a little birdie told him I had no inspiration..''

Adrien laughed nervously. ''Maybe I did slip it to Ladybug to tell him..''

''Ooooh being best buds with Lady? Don't you dare forget me!''

I looked at my watch and realized I had to go and buy some food from the supermarket. ''Sorry Adrien, I have to go do something, see you!''

He waved and then slowly put his hand in his pocket. ''I'd never forget you..'' he whispered.

* * *

_''Start doing what's necessary;_

_then do what's possible;_

_and suddenly you'll see yourself_

_doing the impossible.''_

_\- Francis of Assisi_


	4. Chapter 4 - The City of Love from Below and Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER ACTUALLY, LONGEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.
> 
> 2224 words yayaaaa

''Morning Marinette, Adrien!'' I waved with a smile.

They both waved back. ''Good morning, (Y/N).''

Marinette came and hugged me tightly. ''I heard the news!''

My eyes widened. Did Adrien tell her about Chat? ''Uh..what...what news?''

''You passing that huge project, dummy! Congratulations!!!''

I blinked and then laughed, thanking her.

''When I told her, she said she was going to go to your house personally and give you cupcakes but I told her not to..'' Adrien giggled.

''You meanie! You know how much I love Marinette's bakery and their heavenly cupcakes!'' I drooled at the thought of them, those cupcakes are just whoa.

He laughed again patting my back. ''Sorry, sorry.''

''You are totally not sorry.'' I rolled my eyes.

Marinette watched the exchange and smiled to herself. She used to have a huge crush on Adrien to the point that she memorized his whole schedule, but now she got over it when Nathaniel confessed his love to her. Now they hang out, but the aren't anything yet but it's bound to turn into a relationship sooner or later.

**_I'm sorry for for time skips, I can't write details lol_ **

''Luuuunch, my favorite subject apart from P.E'' I lay my head down on the table. ''I'm so tired..''

Marinette and her friend Alya (Who is also my friend in some way..) laughed and agreed with me.

''Except the P.E part, I agree with you.''

''My stomach was a dying whale today.'' Alya face palmed.

I snorted. I saw Adrien coming over with Nino in the corner of my eye so I turned my head and waved. ''Yoooo.''

''Someone looks dead.'' Nino commented.

I let out a sigh. ''It's been a long day..''

Adrien sat down in the chair next to me and leaned back on it, closing his eyes.

I sat up and stared at his face.

Something...Something was different.

''Oh yeah (Y/N), want to come with me on Friday after school?'' Adrien asked me suddenly.

I thought about my day and then nodded. ''That would be really nice, I don't have any projects that require me to breakdown like last time so...yep!'' I grinned.

''Perfect, I'll see you at..4 then, townsquare?'' 

_How long has it been since I've gone out with Adrien?_

''Sure!''

_Long enough to not realize how tired he looks._

I bit my lip. 

_I'm a terrible friend._

**_AAA no you are not, it's just...hm. time skip to Friday._ **

At 4, I was already at the townsquare. He came running towards me 3 minutes later. ''Sorry (Y/N), I had trouble finding out what to wear.''

''I didn't know boys faced the same problem as we do..huh...I guess you  _do_ learn new things everyday..'' I blinked.

''Trust me, we do. Shall we go?''

''Yes we shall!''

Our first stop was the hop on and hop off bus, it drove around half of Paris and showed us some attractions and great sights I will never regret seeing.

''How do you like it so far?'' Adrien smiled warmly.

''It's amazing, Adrien. Thank you so much..''

We went to so many different places, the Louvre museum and the Eiffel tower. He promised me to go to disneyland sometime in the weekend. By the time we visited most of Paris, it was 9 pm and we were now riding the boat that passes through the seine (A river in Paris) towards the Eiffel tower.

''Are you cold?'' Adrien said softly.

The boat rocked gently left and right, surprisingly I didn't get a sea sickness. 

I shook my head. ''No..thank you. Rather than feeling hot or cold..I feel warm here.'' I put a hand to my heart.

''Why?'' He cocked his head to the side.

''Because I'm so happy you did all this for me, You can't imagine how much this meant to me, thank you Adrien.'' I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back and smiled. ''Anything for you, (Y/N), we are best friends after all!'' He laughed, pulling away.

''You're about to make me cry Adri, honestly...'' I sniffed.

''Hey! Don't cry, I did this to see you smile, so smile for me, (Y/N).''

_Am I getting seasick? I feel weird, like..funny weird in my stomach._

''I know, I know. But I can't help it! When someone does this for you, you can't help but tear up!'' I gestured to the boat.

''But Adrien, are you okay?'' I continued, staring at him.

''Hm? What do you mean?''

''I'm really sorry I didn't realize sooner but...you've been looking so tired lately..'' I trailed off, his green eyes glimmering under the moonlight.

He shook his head. ''Just a heavy load of things, you know.''

I didn't buy that, but neither did I want to press on this topic. ''Adrien, you'd tell me if there was anything wrong or someone bothering you, right? We are best friends and even if you called me at 3 am, I'd answer. And i'm sure you'd do the same for me too.''

He looked taken aback but then blushed. ''Thanks (Y/N).''

I cleared my throat and looked away. ''Whoa, people really do get sentimental in the night.''

''Right.'' He chuckled.

_**Le time skippu >.>** _

''Well, see you on Monday, (Y/N).'' Adrien grinned.

I nodded and kissed his cheek. His face went beet red and asked me what was that for.

''Hmmmm...consider it as many thanks for today.''

''I told you that you don't need to thank me..idiot..'' He scratched the back of his head.

I laughed and said goodbye.

''Bye (Y/N)!''

I went to my mini apartment and changed into pyjamas quickly. ''Tiring day..'' I whispered as I lay down on the bed.

Soon, sleep overtook me.

 

_Tap_

_Tap Tap_

_Thud_

My eyes fluttered open to a sound of soft tapping. I was really confused so I went to the door and opened it but found nobody. Then I turned to the window and screamed.

There was Chat Noir, standing at my window, tapping on it to get in.

I ran over to it and opened it blinking.

''Hello M'lady, missed me? And nice pyjamas.'' He winked.

I was so shocked and just wow'ed that I couldn't speak. 

''Cat got your tongue?'' He teased.

I broke out of my dazed situation and chuckled. ''Back at the puns again, kitty? and thanks, I got them for 50% off.''

''I'd prefer if it was 100% off.'' I threw the tissue box at him. ''Classic, but no.''

He climbed inside the window into the apartment.

''What time is it anyway?''

''Midnight, so I have come to take you with me.'' He whispered, holding my hand and kissing the top of it.

I retracted my hand quickly and narrowed my eyes. ''Where to?''

''Ooh, suspicious are we? Remember I promised to show you Paris from above?''

I gasped and my eyes widened. ''Y-You'll really do that?!'' 

''Of course! Take my hand and come with me, princess.'' He lent out a hand.

I slowly took it and he pulled me to him. The smell of soap levitated to my nose and I inhaled it. ''You smell nice..''

He spluttered and coughed it out. ''T-Thank you?'' Then regained his composure. ''I'm the one who's the cat here, not you beautiful.'' 

My turn to blush. ''Whatever just...let's get this done with.''

''As you wish, princess.''

''You know, you say too many pet names.''

''But you like it.'' He teased, winking.

''I do..'' I mumbled. I thought he didn't hear that, but he did. He smiled. 

''Excuse me for a moment.'' He said.

''Wha-?'' Then he put his arm behind my legs and one around me shoulders and swept me off the ground.

I did nothing but scream.

''CHAT DOWN, LET ME DOWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?''

He laughed and then his gaze met mine, his smile slowly turning into a warm heartfelt look. ''I'm showing you Paris from my arms, my love.''

I was speechless and couldn't reply as he jumped from roof to roof, the wind grazing my cheek. But I wasn't cold, not at all.

Bright lights passed from below us and I saw the top of the louver museum. A couple of cars flew past from below but nobody showed any indication of seeing us.

''Chat..where are you taking me?''

He smiled, eyes on where he was jumping. His face was red a little, or it could be the yellow lights from the streets. I didn't know.

''I would take you anywhere as long as I can be with you sweetheart. But to answer the main question,'' He stopped, quickly winking at me.

''The Eiffel Tower.''

I blinked and looked below us. ''But it's closed isn't it? It's already almost 1 AM..''

He smiled like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. ''I'm Chat Noir, M'lady, nothing is impossible.''

''You better not be planning to jump up to the very top!'' I facepalmed.

''Yup, I was planning to do  _exactly_ that!'' He chuckled.

''Oh god.''

It became silent for a while, not awkward silence, but comfortable silence I treasure. But soon I started to hear his heavy breaths and pants.

''Aren't you tired from carrying me around?''

''You're enjoying it at least.'' He breathed.

''It's alright Chat, we can take a break.'' I poked his chest.

He shook his head. ''Let me get us to the Eiffel tower at least, alright?'' 

I nodded uncertainly. ''Okay..''

A few minutes later of heaving and Chat noir cracking cat puns, we got to the Eiffel tower.

We took us to the very top, and by the very top, I mean the  _very_ top.

''Here...we are..'' Chat breathed, collapsing on the floor. 

I sat down next to him. ''Holy shit Chat, what the hell..'' I breathed, afraid to stand up in case I fall to my doom.

''Like it?'' He giggled.

''I love it..'' I whispered.

He got up and took my hand. ''I come here every night actually.'' I got up carefully.

A strong gust of wind blew and I screamed as I put my hands on his chest and stuck to him.

''Whoa, getting a little bit hot in here huh?'' Chat laughed nervously.

''Shut up! I was afraid to fall that's all.'' But I didn't let go. I looked down, regretting it soon after. 

It was such an amazing view, the lights all glittered below us, everything seemed so small and adorable, but still scary. 

_I can't believe I saw Paris from the ground and from the sky today._

_Thank you both of you._

I turned my head back to him and realized how close our faces were. He was already staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

''What are you thinking about?'' I whispered.

He chuckled. ''If I should claim those lips as mine or not.'' He put a hand under my chin and raised it. I blushed and poked my tongue out. 

''Where has the purrfect gentlecat gone?''

He let go of my chin and smirked. ''He is gone in your presence.''

''Should I be worried?''

''Well, considering we met two days ago, maybe you should be..''

I patted his head. ''I trust you, Chat. Oh! I haven't thanked you for that letter and the drawing.'' I winked.

''You liked it?''

''I didn't, no.''

I swear I could see Chat's face fall and terror beneath that mask. 

''I loved it.''

''Phewwwwwww'' he let out the biggest sigh of relief and hugged me. ''You scared me there for a moment, don't do this to me please.''

I giggled. ''Sorry, not sorry. But I really did love it, thank you. Thanks to you, I passed!''

''I'm glad, (Y/N)''

I blinked. ''I've been wondering for some time Chat, but how do you know my real name?''

His eyes widened and he stuttered. ''I uh um becaus-'' 

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

''Oops, I gotta go!'' He took my hand and we jumped down.

''CHAAAAAT I'LL KILL YOU!'' I screamed, my hair going in all directions. Once we reached the ground, he quickly put me down and kissed my cheek.

''Later, princess!'' He ran full speed to a bunch of buildings. I saw a gleam of light and then it disappeared.

I touched where he kissed and blushed red. ''Bye...stupid.''

Then I realized. 

_He never told me how he knew my name!_

* * *

_''I want to say I love you,_

_but it seems it's not enough._

_Because when people say 'I love you',_

_it can mean a lot of stuff._

_like, 'I'll always have your back' or_

_'I'm glad I'm not alone.'_

_- Harry Baker_


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Evil in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this took a while to write. IS ANYONE ACTUALLY READING THIS? QQ

''And then he kissed my cheek! Can you believe it Adrien!? And he called himself a 'purrfect gentlecat' and then he goes and tells me all those...things..'' I imitated Chat Noir's voice with a blush.

Adrien laughed and lay down on the grass, his arms behind his head supporting it. ''Sounds like a real flirt.''

I sigh. ''He really is...he keeps calling me pet-names and things..''

''Don't you like it?''

''Why do you and him keep asking me that?! I don't..'' I fan my face, an old gesture.

''You totally dooooo.'' Adrien irritatingly stretched out the 'O'.

''Is it national tease (Y/N) day or something.'' I deadpanned.

''How about we make it a national holiday? At least we get to get a holiday from all this work.'' He yawned.

I rolled my eyes. Man I do that a lot. ''Let's start by giving our successful petition to the mayor,  _Chloe's_ father.''

''Oh god, not her.'' Adrien groaned.

''Good news, Adri.'' I got up grinning. ''Here she comes.''

''ADRIIIHONEEEYYYYY'' 

I burst out laughing at Adrien's horrified face as she attacked him with kisses on both cheeks. 

''Good luck,  _Adrikens.''_ I giggled, walking away.

''(Y/N), come back, save me!'' 

I continued laughing and headed to class. On the way there. I heard people murmuring, so I strained my ears because why not.

''I heard he is so rich!''

''Oh my god he was in my class this morning, and he is sooooo hot!'' A girl squealed and I swear I saw drool so I raised an eyebrow.

_I doubt they're talking about Adrien.._

''But he is a bit stuck-up, but that's what makes him so, ughhhh!!!'' Another one put her hands on her cheeks and jumped up and down.

_Yep not Adrien._

_So who?_

I shook my head and walked faster to class. When I got there, there were a group of people surrounding something but I didn't take notice. I heard there was going to be a project announced today..I yawned and got out my sketchbook, doodling Chat Noir unconsciously.

While I was doing that, I failed to notice the group separating and making way for someone, coming towards me.

Till it was too late.

A hand hit my desk, making me jump and dropping my sketchbook. I looked up and saw a boy, blushing furiously.

All around me, girls and a small bunch of boys surrounded me and him, murmuring and pointing.

I ignored them and took a better look at the dude. He looked kinda handsome. He had blonde hair, a bit darker than Adrien's, and what got me was the green eyes.

Almost like..

Chat Noir.

He clearly swallowed trying to let his blush die down as I stared at him with a questioning face.

''W-What's your name?'' He stammered.

_If he was Chat, then he would know.._

''(Y/N)..'' I said uncertainly.

_No but what if he wanted to make sure...?_

His eyes widened and he looked away.

''Fitting for a pretty girl..L-Like you..'' He whispered.

The girls began all talking at once. I heard something like, ''Why her, Leon! What's so special about her?''

_So his name is Leon._

I sighed. ''Your name is Leon?'' Everyone died down and stared at him and then me.

He nodded. ''Yes and I believe this is yours.'' He bent down and picked up my sketchbook, but not before looking at it first.

''This...is he...Chat Noir?'' 

_Huh he regained his composure and stopped stammering._

''Yeah.'' I nodded, taking it from him.

His eyes gleamed but I took no notice.

_I'd be extremely surprised if you turned out to be Chat Noir._

''Class, go back to your seats, class is going to begin.''

He blinked and then his gaze met mine. ''S-See you later then.''

I narrowed my eyes and wondered.

_Should I confront him (Chat) about this?_

I shook my head and got out my notebook as the teacher began talking about the project.

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't want to look, I didn't want to deal with him. For now, the project was important.

''Last time, the project was based on drawing what you adore, this time-''

Someone shouted out. ''Drawing what you hate?''

''No.'' The teacher replied. ''It's actually drawing an emotion.''

We all went silent and stared at her as we waited for her to continue.

''You must draw a strong emotion you feel within this week, whether it's hate, love, sadness, draw it. In any way.''

My eyes widened, millions of ideas running through my head.

''Whether it's humans, someone else or even you, it's fine. The most important thing is to put that emotion in your drawing, so one can  _feel_ it when they look at your drawing.''

I smirked. This is going to be fun.

She gave us time to think or brainstorm things, I came up with a lot of good ideas and couldn't wait to put them all in motion.

As we were dismissed, I got out of class thinking about this project when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around and Leon was staring at me.

''U-Um, want to hang out?''

I shook my head. ''Sorry, I'm busy.''

His face fell. 

I quickly added, ''but maybe another day!''

_He seems nice, a little naive too._

His eyes lit up once more. ''Like tomorrow? It's a date!'' And he ran out, a flock of girls following him, giving my dirty looks on the way.

He stopped and gave them all a glare. I blinked as he flipped his hair and told them the following, ''I know I am so handsome and have stolen all your hearts, but please get away from me, peasants.'' __

_What the hell, what is that complete 180 degrees turn in personality?_

I shook my head and face palmed. ''Once can never trust people..''

_**mhm you can't, this is why, here is a time skip. <3** _

''So...you think he is Chat Noir?'' Adrien blinked. ''The stuck up rich kid?''

I put my head on my knees. ''Mhm.''

''No, never, nada!'' Adrien stood up giving me a look. ''You honestly believe that?!''

I returned the look. ''I said I  _think,_ Adrien, chill...what's gotten into you?''

He gasped and sat back down. ''Sorry, it's just...'' He trailed off.

I patted him on the back. ''Me too, I'm sorry. I probably disrespected him for saying that..But I mean Chat never revealed his true 'form' before so I am allowed to have my suspicions..''

Adrien stayed silent for the rest of the time, lost in thought.

**_t i m e s k i p sorry_ **

I was busy drawing before someone annoying knocked on my window, loudly.

''Ugh, what, who is it..?'' I walked over to the window, blinded from the sun.

I opened the window but saw nobody. ''Oh! The door!'' I face palmed, walking the opposite direction.

_I've gotten used to Chat's random appearances at the window, so why the door today?_

I opened the door and saw a black figure, I was still affected by the sun. So I called out. ''Hey Chat.''

''Chat Noir you mean?'' I opened my eyes a little more and focused on the figure. 

It was Leon.

''Y-You, how did you find my apartment?!'' I staggered back.

He chuckled. ''I'd find you even if you were out of Paris, my love.'' He whispered, holding my hand.

''Can you please go? I'm working on my project and I need every moment.

Leon's green eyes gleamed. ''Can I see what you're doing then?

I narrowed my eyes. ''What do you really want?''

''To go inside your adorable apartment.'' He smirked.

''No, because first, we met less than 5 hours ago and you seem to have shady intentions.'' 

He shook his head. ''No really, I'm here to have a cup of water.'' 

''Yeah because that totally destroys my suspicious'' I muttered.

He barged his way in and sat on my bed of all places. ''There is a chair.'' I said.

''I like comfortable things like beds.'' He smiled innocently.

_Where'd the stuttering annoying boy go?_

I sighed and went to get a cup of water. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move.

_I would prefer having Chat watch me this intensely instead of this guy._

I got him the cup of water and he drank it down slowly, sipping on every damn drop of water.

''If you don't mind, Ihave a project I need to finish.'' I said, very annoyed.

He chuckled. ''You know, your one of a kind.''

''Huh?'' I blinked. In one swift motion, a moment I still don't understand, he had me pinned against the wall.

''Let go.'' I glared at him. His hot breath hit my face and I didn't like it one bit.

''What if I said no?'' He was dangerously close to me.

I swallowed. Fear was pooling in my stomach.

''What the hell do you want?''

Leon smirked ''You.''

''Never.''

He laughed, ''You think I wasn't prepared for an answer?'' He tightened his hold on my wrists and I winced in pain.

''If don't become mine, I'll hurt him so badly. I'll spill his blood to the world, and shaming the one under the mask.''

My heart went to my stomach and mingled with the fear. ''You wouldn't..'' I whispered.

''I would, watch me.''

''C-Chat Noir would never be caught so easily..who do you think you are?'' I mustered a smirk.

Leon shook his head in fake sadness. ''You clearly underestimate me. You don't even know who I am and what I can do.''

My hands began shaking.

''Do you accept? And if you don't..'' He grinned.

_Why..?_

_I never wanted to hurt Chat Noir, or make a choice like this._

_I never wanted this._

_Help me Chat.._

But only silence remained.

''Answer me!'' Leon shouted.

_Disgusting._

Then a strong gust of wind came from the window, blowing my hair into my face.

And then a loud growl came from someone, not me and not Leon.

''Get away from her.'' 

There stood Chat Noir on the window, his green eyes full of anger and hatred towards Leon.

''Ah, are you Chat Noir, the one I've been hearing so much about?''

Chat got down and glared at Leon, his green eyes dangerously eerie and scary. I shrank back into my arms.

''C-Chat..'' I whispered. Leon grabbed my arms and whispered into my ear. ''Did you forget?'' 

''Don't freaking touch her!'' Chat bellowed.

Leon turned his head and grinned. ''Then here.''

My eyes widened as he leaned in slowly towards me. I wanted to push him away, I was utterly disgusted with him.

_And me._

And then he kissed me.

Everything happened so quickly after that. I saw a purple butterfly merge with the bell on his suit. Chat's laugh echoed in the house as he transformed, a purple foam-like thing covered his entire body.

It cleared up and revealed Chat. He was now wearing a pure white suit and mask and the bell was now pitch black instead of gold. He looked like a fallen angel, and I could only stare at his breathtaking look.

Leon was only standing there until Chat raised his hand in the and called, ''Cataclysm!'' A burst of white appeared and he ran quickly towards Leon and touched his back as he tried to run away.

Leon dropped like a leaf and then woke up a moment later. But something was wrong. Chat let out a laugh and got up. 

''Have fun, Leon.'' 

Leon sat up and held his head in his hands, muttering something over and over again. ''I'm doomed, there is no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel..''

_The power...of despair.._

Chat turned around my gaze met his.

''C-Chat..?'' I whispered.

He walked over to me, the burst of light was there again in his palm.

I starting shaking in fear as he extended his hand, going for my shoulder.

''Chat, stop..'' I shook my head. ''Snap out of it.''

_Is this my fault?_

_Because I pleaded for help?_

I saw Leon in the corner of my eye eating out himself.

_I don't want to be like that._

_I just want Chat Noir back._

_Back to normal._

I closed my eyes as I felt Chat touch my head, a feeling of hopelessness and darkness ran through my body and I screamed.

_So this is despair._

* * *

_''Do not let arrogance go to your head and despair to your heart;_

_do not let compliments go to your head and criticisms to your heart;_

_do not let success go to your head and failure to your heart.''_

_\- Roy T. Bennett_


	6. Chapter 6 - Art of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone is reading this qq Who am I writing for? Me? T_T

_I can't breath._

_I can't see._

**_Thump_   
**

**_Thump_ **

**_Thump_ **

_I feel suffocated._

_Get me out of here._

_Please.._

_Oh wait.._

_There is no hope for that._

_I'm all alone in this world._

_No matter how much I shout or scream, nobody will come._

_It's hopeless._

 

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..'' Soft sobs echo in my ears as I gasp awake.

**Thump Thump Thump**

I put a hand to my eyes, to protect me from the blinding lights and white room.

I turn my head to the side and see a boy sitting on a chair, it takes me a while to realize that it's Chat Noir.

All the memories come crashing down and I sit up staring at him.

He is no longer pure white, he is the Chat Noir I know. He stares at me too, and I realize that it was him who was crying.

Chat's green eyes are clouded with sadness and pain, tears rolling down his face. I unconsciously wipe away his tears. He sniffs and reaches out to me.

I allow him to embrace me and I melt into the hug.

_I'm saved._

''It's alright, I'm fine now.'' I gently patted his back.

He held on my shirt and silent-cried, his shoulders shaking.

''I'm sorry, forgive me (Y/N).'' He whispered.

''I forgive you, you know that. I wouldn't hate you for something you didn't mean. After all it was Hawkmoth's fault.''

He got up, wiping his eyes quickly. ''But..But I made you feel so terrible..''

I put a finger to his mouth. ''I don't remember anything, so it's okay, kitten.''

''Really?'' 

I nod. 

He takes ahold of my hand and kisses it. ''I'm ashamed for letting darkness overtake my heart like this.'' He tightened his hold on my hand.

''It happens to the best of us.'' I held his hand back and smiled. ''Thank you Chat, for worrying and saving me.''

''Saving you turned to be destroying half of Paris.'' He turned his head away. ''I can't face Ladybug.''

''I'm sure she'll forgive you too. What happened to Leon?'' I asked, regretting it once his eyes turned cold.

''I don't wish to know, but I'll make sure he never gets near you again.''

''Cha-'' He stood up and put a hand to my mouth. 

''Don't talk about him.'' 

My eyes widened and he let go quickly. 

''Sorry, I can't stand thinking about him after he did that.'' He spat.

I lowered my head. ''He threatened me, saying if I didn't become his, he'd hurt you.''

Chat sighed and sat back down. ''Idiot...you think I'd let him hurt me so easily? Even if he did, the pain is nothing compared to..losing..'' he mumbled the rest with a blush.

''What was that?'' I asked innocently.

''N-Nothing alright!'' He stood up again. ''I have to leave, I'll probably transform back if I stay any longer.''

I nodded. Right as he was about to go out of the door, I shouted wait.

''Chat...Will you...Will you ever show me your true identity?''

He smiled and turned to face me fully. ''I don't think you'll like what you see under this mask. Goodbye princess.''

And he left running.

I sighed.

_I'm sorry Chat, I lied. I remember every single detail of what you made me feel._

_The ultimate despair._

**_where has my head gone so here is a time skip (EXCUSES)_ **

I went back to school on Wednesday, turns out I was out of it for 3 days. And my friends told me 3 things that shocked me.

**1\. Leon moved away for unknown reasons.**

I would like to think that Chat threatened him or he simply couldn't stand what he felt. Either that or he turned insane.

_Just like I was about to be._

**2\. Adrien was absent from school all of those days.**

Why? Did he get touched by Chat Noir? I planned to ask him today but the third surprise got me busy as hell.

**3\. The project of drawing a strong emotion you felt was due in two days.**

Yep, you read that right. I'm so lucky with things like this, project due date closer than me and Chat could ever be.

_Let's hope that's not true._

After school, I couldn't bear to go back home and remember everything, so instead, I took a walk near the river seine. 

It was filled with couples everywhere, from left to right. It wasn't called the city of love for nothing.

I sat on a bench and watched boats sail through the river, a calming moment in my chaotic life. I smiled to myself, remembering the time Adrien and Chat showed me Paris from both places, the sky and the ground.

''Oh..'' I realized something. ''This weekend, it's Adrien's birthday..!'' I gasped, taking out my phone and checking the calender in case. It was correct.

''Damn, not only do I have to draw something but now I have to buy a gift...or..make one.''

''I need to get ahold of my life and school life.'' I complained quietly 

_What strong emotion did I feel the past few days?_

_A strong emotion.._

_Happiness.._

_Love?_

_No._

_Despair._

I stood up and shook my head. _Should I do it?_

_It's worth the try._

I ran back to my home, brimming with ideas _. Now all that's left is to think of something to give Adrien for his birthday._

_Oh yeah, when's Chat Noir's birthday?_

_Better ask him when I see him again._

When I got home, I quickly got out some paper and tools since my sketchbook was no where to be found. (Or maybe it's been so long so I've forgotten where I put it.)

And so I began drawing, unaware of green eyes watching me.

**_Time skip of 4 hours_ **

I stared at the finished final piece, my mouth agape. I couldn't believe it... _I_ drew this.

It was simply a drawing of a dark landscape, and a person in the middle, holding their head, a hopeless yet fearful look on their face.

There was not a single drop of white.

''Wow..'' I felt warm breath tickle my ear and I jumped.

''What the hell, Chat! When did you come in?'' I narrowed my eyes.

He giggled. ''I called out to you like five times but you were so deep into your drawing that you didn't notice me at all. But never mind that, it looks..''

''Amazing?'' I continued for him.

''No..it's..despair.'' 

I smiled. ''I'll take it as a compliment because it's meant to be that way.''

''Fair enough'' He took a seat on the ground.

''Help yourself.'' I gestured to the bed.

He winked. ''Is that an offer?''

''Hell no.'' I turned around and added my signature. ''Damn my neck and back are destroyed.'' I stretched and heard a few cracks.

Chat made a face. ''That sounded painful.''

I let out a satisfied sigh. ''It was the opposite. I could use a massage though.''

''I'm good at massages.'' Chat grinned. 

''I know someone else who is.'' I grinned back.

He cocked his head to the side. ''Who?'' 

''Adrien, he's my best friend. But don't get jealous, he really is just a friend. A purrticularly good friend.''

Chat laughed at the pun. ''Interesting, so...you only like him as a purrfect friend?''

''Yup!''

''You..don't crush on him?''

''Nope.''

''Do...you...have a crush at all then?''

I paused.

_Do I?_

''I...I dunno.''

''That's not an answer though litter-ally.'' He pressed.

I poked my tongue out at him. ''Maybe I'll tell you later. I have a question though.''

''Ask away!''

''When's your birthday?''

''June xx, but tabby fair, I haven't celebrated it with anyone since ages.'' A sudden wave of sadness flashed on his face it it was replaced with his usual look again.

''Hey...that's the same date as my friend, Adrien!'' I gasped.

''Oh, uh, um...really? W-What a coincidence!''

''I know! I ought to tell him that him and the famous Chat Noir share the same birthday. You really gotta meet up!''

Chat shook his head. ''No no, I bet he is busy..''

''Not at all! I can call him right now actually!''

''WAIT UM I have to go now.'' Chat raised his hand, backing away.

I pouted. ''Whaaat, but you litter-ally just arrived..''

**Beep Beep Beep**

''Time's up.'' Chat smiled sadly.

''When can I see you again?'' I caught his hand.

He grinned, showing his white teeth. ''What's this, your asking meow out on a date then?''

I let go, smirking. ''Maybe.''

His ring beeped one last beep before he hugged me and jumped out the window.

''I wonder if he has ever used the door before..''

I shrugged and went to sleep.

Only when I was halfway through my amazing sleep did I realize that I forgot to call Adrien and think of a present to give him on his birthday.

_Great. And now I have to think of one for Chat Noir._

_I'll leave today's problems to tomorrow's me._

_Good luck me._

* * *

_''I wish I could draw how I see you._

_I'd draw a boy with the most magnetic smile,_

_and the kindest hands and arms. I'd draw eyes that shine so bright,_

_but sometimes dull with sadness. I'd draw a boy,_

_who deserves the whole world.''_

_\- Jasmine Warga_


	7. Chapter 7 - Birthdays, Coupons and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE NUMBER 7 AND B-DAYS LOL
> 
> I feel sad because it seems like no one is reading this and I'm writing because I am.
> 
> if there are any readers pls comment T_T

* * *

_Hey people, I have something to say._

I got an idea to make a special chapter from Chat's point of view. You can all vote on which chapter you wish to see like that. It can even be future chapters or the already published ones.

And once again, thank you **so so so so** much for reading. I love you all! :3

* * *

The first thing I did when I reached school was look for Adrien.

And when I found him, I gave him a big hug. ''Adrien! I missed you so much!''

He hugged me back tightly. ''Welcome back, (Y/N)! School's been boring without you.''

I looked down.

_He's lying to me, he never was in school._

''That's kind of you.'' I giggled forcefully. 

''No problem. Want to hang out at lunch?''

I nodded. I had a lot to talk to him about, especially about Chat.

 

When lunch time came over, I sat down in front of him. Our other friends consisting of Marinette, Aya and Nino wwere no where to be found yet. I suspected they might be giving us some space.

''So..'' Adrien said awkwardly.

''Want to know what happened?'' I smiled, putting my head on my arms.

He nodded. ''Spill.''

I told him all about Leon, and then how Chat appeared and transformed into a akumatized villain who could bring despair to people. I swear I saw him wince.

''So that's why Leon suddenly moved away. I knew he was a jerk..'' He mumbled angrily.

I burst out laughing. ''You had the same reaction as Chat right there! Oh! You guys also share the same birthday, can you believe it?''

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. ''Whoa, um, what a coincidence! He must be a cool guy like me.''

''Maybe cooler.'' I teased.

''Is that good though?'' 

''Depends. By the way, you two should totally meet. Oh my god, that would be amazing! Maybe he could bring Ladybug over too and we could all have this tiny meet up with our idols..'' I babbled on and on happily.

He just watched me with a warm smile, enjoying my happy rant. 

**_Time skip yay!_ **

_Alright, mission find a present for Adrien and Chat Noir #707, start!_

I took a look at all the shops and what they display.  _This is going to be tough._

_Unfortunately Google cannot help me with finding a present for a cat nor a person who has everything._

I entered a random shop and discovered it to be an antique shop. I got out running because it was expensive.  **Very** expensive. 

Countless shop owners asked me what I'm looking for, but I couldn't really explain what because I didn't know what yet. I couldn't even explain for who because nobody goes around buying gifts for the one and only Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste.

I sighed as I rolled my fingers across the shelf of an old shop. An old man, probably the shop keeper, walked over to me with a smile. 

''Hello, welcome.'' His voice was coated with a heavy amount of Chinese accent. He looked Chinese anyway.

''Hey, nice shop.'' I said kindly.

He did a small bow in return. ''That is very kind of you. Are you searching for something?''

I nodded. ''For my best friend and...'' I paused.

The old man waited.

_Just go for it, explain._

''My cat friend.''

His kind smile did not waver, instead he said back, ''Is that so? Then maybe something that can be found in a normal shop is not the perfect gift.''

I blinked. ''Then...what could be the perfect gift for both of them?''

''Maybe...love.''

I blushed. ''L-Love?''

He nodded and walked away. But before he fully disappeared into the staff room, he turned his head. 

''A boy who has everything and a cat who wants everything.'' And he went.

I was left with a mouth reaching the floor.

_How..How did he know that they were both males?_

I got out of the shop and leaned against the wall. 

_'A boy who has everything and a cat who wants everything.' Think (Y/N), think, think!_

I shook my head and walked down the street with a pout. ''This is hopeless..'' I muttered. I suddenly saw Chloe and Sabrina at a perfume shop. Chloe was screaming at the shopkeeper. I got closer to listen to what was happening.

''What do you mean you don't have this perfume!?'' 

''I-I'm sorry Ma'am but it's fini-''

''Don't you know who my father is!? He can have you fired and out of business in a matter of seconds!''

_Ugh, always going to papa because he has everything. Disgusting._

''You could come back on Monday and it will be restock-''

''My boyfriend's birthday is on Sunday!!'' 

_Boyfriend? This is great, she means Adrien._

''I apologize Ma'am but the shipping isn't in our control..''

''Fine!'' She turned around and stomped away, Sabrina at her heels.

_I doubt Adrien wants a perfume, he can buy that himself._

I sighed and walked away.

As I was deep in thought, thinking about the thing that old man told me, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a girl wearing a weird nice outfit.

''Sorry..''

''No problem! I'm handing out free coupons for a few of the popular restaurants, sushi is included there too!'' She winked, handing me a couple.

I gasped. ''Thank you so much!''

She grinned. ''No problem! Have a nice day!''

I walked away happily staring at them.

_This is it, this is the perfect gift!_

I hugged the coupons and then quickly put them in a safe place in my bag.

''Now all that's left is that.'' I smiled heading towards the cake shop.

Once I got there, the heavily aroma of cake filled my nostrils. There were so many cakes, all were calling out to me to take them home.

_Maybe later, yummy ones. For now it's for Adrien._

I looked around until I found a cake. I ordered to have them write 'Happy B-day Adrien'.

While I waited, something caught my eye, a cake. I walked over to the glass and looked at it.

_This is it._

_**what is it? time skip!** _

I was currently sitting down in front of the gate of Adrien's home. I called him and I was waiting for him to come out here so we can celebrate his birthday. (No way would his father allow me into the house.)

The gate creaked and Adrien popped his head out, grinning widely when he saw me. The gate closed with a soft clink.

''Hey.'' He whispered, extending a hand to me. 

''Took your time.'' I smiled, accepting it. ''Is there a patch of grass somewhere we could sit?''

''Yep!'' He tightened his hold when I was about to let go, but I didn't question it. 

When we found a place we could sit, I took out the cake.

''Y-You really didn't have to, (Y/N), but thank you.'' Adrien laughed embarrassedly.

I shrugged. ''Your my best friend, I love you and I wanted to make this a memorable birthday. Even if it's our first birthday together. So..''

I opened the cake, my flashlight on from before. ''Happy Birthday Adrien.''

He put a hand to his mouth and laughed. ''Thank you, it's hard to imagine that we reached this point when we hated each other so much in the past.''

I chuckled, trying to find a knife to cut the cake. ''People change, and I realized your the only person in the world he could understand me.''

''Back right at you. That's why you became my bestest friend, the one I love and treasure so much. Because you understood me when no one else did.'' He trailed off with a blush.

I blushed and cleared my throat.  _That almost sounded like a confession._

''Damn, I can't find a knife, I must've forgotten to pack it..'' I pouted. ''Sorry Adrien.''

''It's fine, do you have spoons?''

''Yeah!'' I took them out. ''Should we just..'' I made a digging motion.

He giggled. ''I don't mind, that's if you don't mind either.''

''I'm good.'' I let him have the first bite and his eyes lit up. ''Damn this is good.''

''I know! The place where I got it from is the absolute best.'' I boasted.

''Thank you. I'm debating if I should ask for this kind of cake next birthday or a homemade one.'' He winked.

I laughed nervously. ''I can't really bake..or it's more like I've  _never_ baked.''

''Seriously? You must have done so once at least in your whole lifetime..''

''Nope.''

''You're weird.''

''Thanks for stating out the obvious.'' I rolled my eyes.

We ate quietly in comfortable silence until I broke it. ''I got you a present..''

His eyes widened. ''(Y/N), you really didn't have to..''

''I know, I know. I think it's such a terrible gift, I'm sorry..'' I took the coupons out and handed to them, waving my flashlight over so he can see what they were.

His eyes widened even more and he gasped. ''These..these are perfect..''

It was my turn to have my eyes widen. ''R-Really? But their just coupons..''

He stared at me. ''(Y/N), coupons for  _free_ restaurants!''

_Oh.._

_I've forgotten he eats alone at every meal, always prepared by special chiefs.._

''The girl who handed them to me said Sushi was included in there too, you've had sushi before right?''

He nodded. ''It's heavenly. Thank you (Y/N), I think this is the best gift I've ever received.'' Adrien smiled warmly. Then he pulled me into a hug.

''Really...thank you.'' He whispered.

Then we pulled away and I scratched my cheek. ''Um, one more thing.''

''What's up?''

''Can we celebrate Chat's birthday too?'' I looked away.

At first he was lost and then did a little long oh. ''He won't come over to your house today?''

''I doubt it, he's been busy since..uh..the whole incident.''

He patted my head with a gentle warm smile. ''If it's you, I doubt he would miss a chance to come and see you.''

''Adrien..''

_Oh..it's that butterfly feeling again.._

I blushed and stared at the half eaten cake. ''You really are a good friend, Adrien.''

His gaze fell and smiled. Almost..sadly. ''It's my pleasure.''

I got out the cat cake I saw at the cake shop the other day. ''Ready?''

He nodded. We sang softly. ''Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Chat Noir, happy birthday to you.''

We both burst out laughing. ''Are we going to eat this cake too?''

''I guess I could pack it for later if he ever comes again.''

''I'm sure he will.''

I got up and looked at the time. ''I have to head home now, I have a pop quiz tomorrow so early..'' I groaned.

He stood up. ''Good luck (Y/N).'' He walked over and hugged me. ''Thank you for sharing my birthday with me, it meant a lot. See you tomorrow?''

''For sure. And once again, happy birthday.'' And I walked away.

 

When I got home, I sat at the open window, wearing pants that went below my knees and a comfy shirt. I stared at the waning moon and thought of Chat Noir. 

_Will he come?_

I closed my eyes.

_Please come._

I felt a hand touch my head and I opened my eyes slowly. ''Chat..!'' I raised my head. 

He sat there with a smile. ''Missed me?''

I hugged him quickly and then let go. ''I did for once.''

''Ouch.'' He giggled, jumping over to go inside.

I noticed the ring at his finger, it showed 2 dots left. 

_We don't have much time._

''Sit down Chat, on this chair.'' I got my chair in the middle of the room and made him sit down. 

My heart thumped loudly, it was annoying. I was almost afraid he would hear it.

''So um, happy birthday Chat. Although we met not too long ago, I treasured those moments we shared and all the things you've done to me. Showing me Paris, sending me that sweet letter, giving me inspiration..all these moments were so amazing and kind of you, Chat. Thank you.''

He blinked and then chuckled. ''You know I would do anything for you, my cute princess. But hey, no problem.''

_Here we go. Come on (Y/N), it's just this..just one thing and it will be over._

_**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump** _

''Chat..close your eyes. I want to give you your gift.'' I whispered. I couldn't raise my voice because I was afraid my nervousness would be given away.

He obeyed and closed his eyes. ''I hope you don't intend to kidnap me m'lady.''

I gave a little laugh as I breathed out. ''Then maybe I could keep you for myself huh?''

He breathed out. ''That was a strong one.''

''Okay, I'm preparing it..just...just give me a second.''

''Take your time, I like the darkness.''

I breathed in and out.

_Come on._

I walked over to him, and leaned down slowly. He must've noticed how close I was because he opened his eyes at the last moment.

The moment my lips met his.

I was closing my eyes, I refused to open them and see the reaction on his face. I was afraid of it.

Then I moved back and turned my back to him. 

''(Y/N)..'' He whispered, getting up. He caught my hand and turned me to face him. My face was beet red and so was his. 

''Shit..that..that got me by surprise.'' He breathed. 

I swallowed. ''I'm sorry, I couldn't..I couldn't think of anything else so u-um..''

He sat down. ''My legs feel like jelly and my heart is louder than a car honk. What have you done to me, (Y/N)..''

I leaned down and reached out and put my hand on his heart. It was so fast, beating as fast as mine was.

He gasped and then relaxed. ''Wow, okay, I need to go now.'' He got up looking away.

My heart fell. ''D-Did you not like that?''

''No no, it's just..'' He blushed. ''If I stay any longer I won't be able to hold back.'' He mumbled.

I blushed and stared at the floor. ''Sorry..''

''Don't misunderstand, I'm very happy, this..this has been the best birthday.''

_I want to tell you, Chat._

_All those butterflies and moments we shared,_

_made me realize something._

He hugged me and then jumped out the window. I walked over to it and saw him disappear into the darkness of the night.

_that I have fallen for you so hard to the point where sometimes I can't breath._

_I love you Chat, I love you so much._

* * *

_“...I told him a story of two people._

_Two people who shouldn't have met,_

_and who didn't like each other much when they did,_

_but who found they were the only two people in the world_

_who could possibly have understood each other.”_

_\- Jojo Moyes_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Face Under The Mask

I drew a little something for this chapter but I couldn't find a way to put it on here. If someone knows how please tell me :C 

**I strongly recommend listening to the music pieces while reading! (You'll know what I mean when you get there..)**

* * *

I yawned and tears gathered at the edge of my eyes. 

Marinette gasped. ''Why are you crying!?''

I sighed. ''This is why I hate yawns that come with tears..I was just yawning.'' 

Alya giggled. ''Once I yawned and tears actually began rolling down. Worst of all? It was in the middle of class.''

''Oh! I remember that!'' Nino burst out laughing.

I grinned. ''Tell me about it!''

Adrien face palmed. ''Chloe teased her so much back then and Marinette got  _so_ angry..''

''I couldn't watch Chloe tease my best friend so I exploded once and for all.''

Alya patted Marinette. ''It got so serious to the point that she pushed away Adrien and he fell on his butt.''

I turned my head at Adrien and laughed so hard. ''Oh my god..'' I wheezed. ''I want to see that so bad.''

''What, me falling on my butt or Marinette exploding?'' Adrien rolled his eyes.

''Everything, trust me.'' I breathed out.

''It was really entertaining.'' Nino agreed.

''I can imagine.'' 

Marinette sighed. ''Let's change the subject, have you guys heard of the the Masquerade ball organized by the student council?''

I gasped. ''I know about it! It's apparently black and white themed!''

Adrien blinked. ''Isn't it that you  _must_ be with someone the opposite gender to enter?''

Nino frowned. ''It wasn't like that last year.''

''New student council, new rules.'' Alya shrugged. ''So are you all going? They're selling the tickets at the Cafateria.''

Marinette jumped up and down. ''I want to go! I'l ask Nate to go with me!'' 

''Nate?'' We all said in confusion. 

''Nathaniel you guys!'' She facepalmed. 

''Ooooohhhhh!'' We all echoed in response.

''Well I already know who  _I_ am going with.'' Alya winked.

Nino blinked. ''Who?''

We all sighed. ''You, idiot!'' Alya groaned.

Adrien chuckled.

_Who should I go with...?_

''So you must have a mask right?'' I commented.

They all nodded. ''Since it's black and white themed, you have to either wear black or white or even both.''

''Interesting..''

_Black..and white.._

Adrien looked at me in the corner in his eye but I didn't notice until he looked away. ''So who will you go with (Y/N)?'' Marinette asked.

I blinked.

 _I need time to think._ ''Can you bring someone that's not from this school?''

They all stared at me. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

''(Y/N), you have a boyfriend in another school!?'' They all gasped.

I raised my hand and shook my head. ''No no! I was just...um..asking for the sake of it!''

_I don't even know if Chat is actually not in this school, yet alone his age._

''Then my answer to that would be I don't think so. You could ask the people in charge though.''

''Thanks.''

The bell rang indicating our next class.

''Bye guys!'' 

**_Miraculous Chat Noir Time Skip!_ **

I sat at my desk, spinning around in the chair. ''Who..whoo..whooo..''

''Are you turning into an owl? Should I be worried?'' 

I spun around with a smile. ''Hey Chat. Maybe I should go for an Owl look at the ball..''

''Ball? I like the ones with glitter inside of them. When they bounce, all the glitter goes like boom!'' He chuckled.

I laughed. ''You are so random.''

''Thank you m'lady.'' He bowed. ''So what's this ball thing?''

''We have a masquerade-like ball at our school and I didn't know who to go with.''

''Why not go with the Adrien dude?''

I gave a tiny sigh. ''I don't know if he would go with me..''

''Have you asked him?''

''Not yet...''

''Then how do you expect him to tell you if he will or not?'' Chat noir said, exasperated. 

I shrugged. ''I don't know what to wear either. It's black and white themed.''

Chat noir sat down at the windowsill and thought. ''White would look beautiful on you. I think your best friend should wear black.'' 

I blushed. ''Thanks, but I don't know  _what_ to wear.''

He hummed and we sat in silence. ''Maybe you should ask Marinette.''

I blinked and turned to face him. ''How do you know Marinette? Wait! That also reminds me, you never answer how you knew my name either!''

He backed away as I stood up and walked over to him. ''I, um..Well..It's because..''

''Hmmm?'' I narrowed my eyes as I was just a meter away.

''Because...'' He breathed out.

''Because...?'' I continued.

 He stepped closer and kissed me. ''Because I'm a hero! See you later (Y/N)!'' and he jumped out the window.

I blushed and touched my lips. ''That's not an answer though...stupid.''

_But he is right, maybe I should ask Marinette..And ask Adrien if he wants to go._

My phone began ringing and I picked it up. 

_''Hey (Y/N), how are you?''_

''Adrien! Hello. I'm good, just a bit lost because of the whole dance thing..''

_''That's..actually why I called.''_

''Oh? What about it?''

_''Will you go to the dance with me?''_

I gasped. ''Wow, you...you really want to go with me?''

_''Hell yes, there is no one else I would want to go with you know.''_

I smiled and giggled. ''Thank you Adrien, I'll go with you.''

_''We should be coordinated, I'll wear black and you'll wear white. The dress is up to you.''_

I nodded then felt stupid because he can't possibly see a nod. ''You don't want to choose it with me?''

_''Blergh, you know how much I hate shopping.''_

''Wow, do you think I do?''

_''I suppose so, considering your fashion sense._

''Thanks for the compliment.''

 _''No probs, always here for you.''_ He then said he had to leave and then hung up.

''Seems like I really do need to ask Marinette for help.'' I muttered.

_**Cataclysm! Bam! Time skip is not destroyed.** _

''I'll do it! Come over to my house after school today so I can take your measurements. I'm so exited!'' Marinette squealed. 

Alya came over. ''What's up, what's up?'' 

I grinned. ''Marinette wants to make my entire dress. However she wants it to look is up to her. Thank you Mari!''

''It's fine! I love designing. I could use it for my project too, so it's good on both sides.'' She gave me a thumbs up. Then for the entire day, she was sketching different designs. 

 

Two weeks passed in a quick motion and the day of the masquerade ball arrived.

People were excited, nobody knew who was who unless they revealed to their friends or partners by choice. It was recommended not to as that makes it more fun and mysterious. 

I was currently at Marinette's house as she was trying to figure out how to avoid having the dress wrinkled once it gets over my head. 

It took about 30 minutes to get everything on, and then 20 minutes to get my hair right and all the accessories on.

The moment I looked in the mirror, my breath was taken away.

I walked over to the mirror and touched it. ''This...is it..is it really me..?''

''You look beautiful..'' Alya whispered. Marinette had her hands on her mouth and she was tearing up. 

''(Y/N), It looks perfect on you! I'm so glad...'' She sighed in relief.

I did a little spin and the dress fluffed out, the feathers flying as if I was...

''Odette from Swan Lake.'' I gasped.

They both nodded. ''Except, you won't be turned into an actual swan, at least let's hope so. You can never guess what those akumatized villains can do..''

I smiled, I couldn't wait to show Adrien Marinette's amazing skills.

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. ''Thank you so much, I'm really happy, words can't express my love for this, for you.''

She hugged me back. ''Aww, it's okay! We are friends!''

_I'm so happy._

 

The moment I arrived with Alya and Marinette, I had my mask on, everyone stared at us. We were all wearing dresses made by Marinette.

Nino came over with his mouth open. ''W-Wow guys, you look..''

''Hot? Amazing? Cute? Fabulous?'' Alya continued for him with a smug look as she put on her mask.

''Yeah..that...'' He blinked at Alya. ''Looking beautiful.''

''Thanks..'' She blushed. ''See you guys around!'' They walked over to the dance floor, the DJ was playing [a beautiful piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C2YX88DnIk). 

Nathaniel did the same as Nino did and him and Marinette walked over to the dance floor with her mask.

I stayed near an empty place and waited for Adrien patiently. 

_I wonder if he will come soon._

I observed the people, everyone had their masks on and I couldn't realize who anyone is. Heck, Adrien was probably in that crowd already.

Then someone approached me, a boy wearing a black suit and a mask with diamonds and carvings. ''(Y/N)?'' He said.

I recognized his voice.

''Adrien!'' 

He took off his mask and he was blushing as he looked at me. I did the same and smiled. ''How do I look?''

''Beautiful, stunning, spectacular..''

I laughed.

He cleared his throat and extended a hand. ''May I have this dance?'' 

''Yes you shall.'' We both put our masks on and went over to the dance floor. Now the DJ was playing [a different, almost dark song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rOtFevwHJw) 

He spun me around and stepped forward while I stepped back. ''I didn't know you could dance, _Princess Odette._ ''

I smirked. ''You'd be surprised, Prince uh, Siegfried?''

He nodded with a shrug. ''I suppose so.'' 

We continued to dance as the song came to an end. He let go of my hand. ''I will go get water, do you want some or some juice?''

''I'll take juice, thanks.'' And he nodded, disappearing into the crowd. I tried to get out but people were dancing all around me. I spun around in my place trying to find an exit, but I couldn't. 

_It's just a crowd of black and white._

''The song ended as someone grabbed my hand. I spun around and was met with a person.

His green eyes shone in the darkness of the ballroom and I focused more on his face. He had a black mask, with white- almost silver whiskers coming out from each side. Little cat ears were on the mask and he had a gentle smile.

Blonde hair, green eyes. A black suit and a cat mask..

''Who..Who are you?''

He pulled me towards him gently as the [music (please listen to it while reading)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL-mcKChOIw) started. He held my right hand and guided my other hand to his shoulder as he put his other hand on my waist.

Lost in his eyes, we danced to the beautiful tune, our bodies moving as one. It was as if we were made for each other. He raised his hand holding mine and spun me around then made me lean backwards and then suddenly he carried me. I gasped but did not say anything as he smiled at me and then put me down.

My arms somehow found their way around his neck and his on my waist as the song faded away into the background.

The next song began but we stayed in our spot. 

I reached out for his mask but he grabbed my hand gently. 

''Tell me..who are you?'' I whispered.

He smiled and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed my hand. ''Have you forgotten me already M'lady?''

My eyes widened. ''No way..Chat Noir?''

He nodded. 

''But...how did you get in? They ask for a certificate at the door..''

He just smiled.

Then it dawned on me.

_No way._

''Chat...you're...you're a student here..?'' I breathed.

He grinned. ''Until another time, my princess. He leaned down again and kissed me, except our masks clinked together. 

He giggled and let go of my hand. I tried to chase him but he disappeared into the crowd.

_No..way..._

_Chat has been beside me all along and I never realized?_

I put a hand to my forehead as Adrien came over with juice and water. ''Sorry it took a while- (Y/N)? Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly.

I shook my head. ''No..I just got the biggest shock in my life.''

_I'm so stupid..._

* * *

_“Masks reveal. They don’t conceal._

_Masks reveal your cravings, your passion,_

_your deepest most secret desires.”_

_\- Chloe Thurlow_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Chase Fur Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so sosososososos much for all those reads and great motivational comments! I love you all!

I walked around, staring at everyone while they stared back thinking I'm crazy. But nothing of that matters! I must find out Chat's identity and quickly!

Marinette sighed from beside me. ''Chill, why are you having staring contests with everyone?''

''Oooh! Did you dance with someone masked and now you want to find them?''

''Surprisingly your right, but not really.'' I commented, looking at a blond nerd boy who shrieked and ran away.

_Yep, not him._

 

I pouted and looked out the window. 

_Will I ever find out who you are?_

Meanwhile Marinette and Alya looked at me. ''I wonder who she is looking for.''

Marinette smiled. ''I think I know.''

''Who!?'' 

''It's a secret.'' She giggled, walking away.

''Tell meeeee!!' Alya complained.

I looked at them and smiled. Then I went back to looking at everyone.

 

By the end of the day, I was known as a stalker. Adrien stomped over to me and held my shoulder tightly with an unimpressed face.

''What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On.'' 

I laughed nervously and turned to face him. ''Well...it's a long story..''

''I have time, just tell me why the hell are people calling you a stalker and creepy.''

I nodded as he pulled me to the bench. I took a deep breath and began. ''Well, remember how you went to get juice and water?''

''Yeah...?'' Suddenly his eyes were gleaming, almost as if he knew what happened next.

I blinked and then continued. ''Someone grabbed my hand and danced with me, he was really good at dancing..''

I trailed off as I noticed something on Adrien's hand. It was a ring. I took his hand and stared at it. ''Adrien..''

I looked up, he was blushing. ''Y-Yes?''

''Since when did you have this ring?''

He paused. ''Uh, I got it as a gift from someone..''

I let his hand go. ''Oh.''

_It looks too much like Chat's ring, except it's gray and normal unlike Chat's._

''But anyway continue?''

''So once the song ended, I asked him who he was, and he was being flirty as always when he said 'Have you forgotten me already m'lady?''' I copied his voice.

Adrien giggled. ''So that was Chat?''

I nodded.

''But why are you searching everyone?''

''That's the thing, Adrien. Chat Noir is in our school! Or actually, he is one of the students in this school.''

''Oooooh! So you want to find Chat!'' Adrien grinned.

''Yes! So he has blonde hair and green eyes, very flirty and has great abs-''

Adrien brought a hand through his hair. ''They're kind of rare characteristics you know.''

I nodded as I glanced at him.

_Green eyes, blonde hair..No._

_Come on, Chat is too flirty, while Adrien is almost an angel. But he does tease a lot.._

''What's up?''

''Ah, nothing. Just admiring your beauty.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Aww, you made me blush!!'' Adrien put his hands on his cheeks with a grin.

I chuckled.

 

Later on when I was in my apartment, Chat visited.

''Hello M'lady! I heard you've been having a wild goose chase to find mwa?''

I sighed, turning my chair around. ''You mean you  _saw_ me trying to find you.''

He giggled. ''Indeed I did.''

I sighed again. ''Can you at least tell me if I looked you in the eye or not today?'' I did my best puppy eyes.

He jumped over the window and squeezed my cheeks. ''Nooopee, not telling~'' 

I pouted. ''I hate you.''

''No you don't.''

''I sure do now.''

He leaned in, still holding my face and kissed me. ''If you hated me, you'd push me away, darrrlingg.'' 

I blushed and then shook away his hands. ''We aren't even dating, Chat.'' 

He blinked and then raised an eyebrow. ''Oh, that's right!''

Silence ensued. 

''Soooo...?'' I waited.

''Yeeees?'' He waited.

It seemed like forever until I broke the chain and said exasperated, ''Aren't you going to ask me to be your girlfriend or something? We've kissed about five times already.''

He giggled. ''But you don't even know who I am.''

''I will know who you are if you give me a hint!''

He blinked and sat thinking. ''Well, I think your pretty close already.''

''What do you mean?''

''Fur your infurmation, you might have at least looked at me in the eye more than fifty times today.''

My eyes widened. ''More hints please!''

He put a finger to my lips and grabbed my hand as he brought me over almost into his lap. ''Your being a little bit too greedy today, my beautiful lady.''

''How can I not when I'm so close to finding out who's under this mask...?'' I whispered, tracing my finger across his black mask.

He shuddered softly. ''I'm just afraid.''

I put my knee in between his legs and got into a more comfortable position. (He was sitting on the bed.)

''Why are you afraid?'' I whispered in his ear as I moved up his lap and put my legs on the side of his own legs.

He swallowed and breathed out. ''I'm afraid you'll hate who I am beneath this mask.''

I guided his hands to my waist and I put my hands on his cheeks. ''I will always love you, no matter who you turn out to be.''

He smiled and brought me closer as he put his head on my chest, near my heart.

''Your heart, it's beating fast.''

'Of course it is you idiot.'' I giggled, his head bouncing. ''Chat, are you different from what you are now when you are not transformed?''

He nodded. ''Very. It's one of my insecurities too, I'm so free when I'm Chat but when I'm A-'' He paused. ''You cheeky girl!'' 

I chuckled and got up. ''This is only the beginning.''

He grinned. ''Bring it on, (Y/N).''

As I tidied up my desk a little, I thought of something.

''U-Um, Chat?''

''Hmm?'' His green cat-like eyes shined.

''Can you..Can you sleep with me?''

He chocked on air and blushed red and stared at me. ''Y-You, do you realize what you just asked!?''

I realized what that meant and I shook my head. ''No! I didn't mean it that way I just, um, can you spend the night here?''

''That's even worse!''

''God dammit just lay down with me! Like, sleep! Chilling!''

Chat put a hand on his mouth and pretended to be horrified. ''That's how you end up with CHIL-DREN''

I hid my face in my hands. ''I hate you!''

He giggled and nodded. ''I get you, don't worry. But what if I transform in the middle of the night?''

I picked up my eye mask and grinned. ''I'll wear this at night and you can be safe if you transform back.''

Chat noir narrowed his eyes. ''How can I trust you?'' 

I frowned. ''You..don't trust me?''

_Ouch, after everything we've done together, he doesn't trust me?_

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and he tried to correct it. ''Sorry, I didn't mean it that why what I meant was that um..'' He trailed off.

''It's fine. Turn your head, I want to change into pyjamas.''

He walked over to me and tried to apologize. ''I really didn't mean that, it's because your trying so hard to figure who I am..But I trust you with my life, otherwise I wouldn't have revealed so many things to you, I wouldn't keep visiting you every single night and day where Hawkmoth can see everything he wants to. I trust you, (Y/N).''

I low key blushed and poked him on his cheek. ''I forgive you, but that hurt okay.''

''I'm sorry..''

''It's okay, but I wasn't exactly kitten you.''

His eyes lit up at the pun and he snorted. ''Thank you.''

''Okay turn your head now..''

''I can't look?''

Chat Noir got a pillow in the face.

 

''I never imagined I'd sleep in my suit..''

''You can always change back.'' I grinned, getting under the covers. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. ''I've got two dots left so I'll probably last a while, around 4 hours at most.''

I nodded and patted the bed. ''Come on.''

Chat blinked and scratched the back of his head. ''This is very embarrassing, I have never done this before..''

_What he did there..it's so much like.._

He got under the bed covers slowly and lay there like a statue. I poked his nose and told him to relax. 

''But..But I'm sleeping next to  _you_!'' He blushed.

_Wow, do you think it's any easier for me? It took me everything to ask that._

I held his hand and he blushed harder. ''Please..'' He breathed. ''Your going to kill me.''

Giggling, I reached up and ruffled his hair. ''Whoa! Your hair is really soft! I should add this to my finding out who you are list, gotta run a hand through the guys's hair in school.''

''Don't you dare!'' 

''Maybe I'll find you that way, you'll become so jealous.'' I winked.

''You really are evil..''

I noticed his ears, I mean I've always noticed them but it's the first time they were this close to me. So I took the chance and touched one. He gasped and grabbed my hand. ''What did you do?'' 

''Uh..? I touched your ears.''

He mumbled something.

''What did you say?''

''I said...do it...do it again..'' He let go of my hand.

I reached up and gently scratched them.

Then what happened next made me burst out laughing. 

He purred.

Chat Noir  _purred!_

That may seem normal but it was just like an actual purr of a cat!

''Chat, pfffttt! You purred!''

He blushed. ''Don't stop.''

I happily scratched his ears as he let relaxed. Occasionally his ears would twitch and he would give a little sigh. That continued until he fell asleep.

I stopped and took a look at his sleeping face.

He looks angelic, all the stress lines disappeared and he looked like a little child.

I smiled and closed my eyes, but then remembered the eye mask.

_I don't want to wear it, I want to wake up and see who you are._

_But I won't destroy your trust in me and I'll put it on._

_I'll open my eyes and see darkness, or I will see you, simply Chat._

I put it on and closed my eyes. 

_Why are you so scared of me knowing your identity?_

_After all I'll love you no matter who you turn out to be._

_Even if you were ugly, or simply a nerd, I'll love you anyway._

* * *

_“And when at last you find someone_

_to whom you feel you can pour out your soul,_

_you stop in shock at the words you utter—_

_they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless_

_and feeble from being kept in the small_

_cramped dark inside you so long.”_

_\- Sylvia Plath_


	10. Chapter 10 - My Love For You

The sun rays blinded me as I forced my eyes open from sleep. I was terrified that I changed back and she saw me. I focused on myself and found out that I really did transform back. Then I looked at her and smiled.

(Y/N) was sleeping soundly, her chest falling and rising. The eye mask was about to fall off her eyes so I fixed it for her. The sun was lighting her features and making them more defined. It was as if she was out from a direct photo.

_I love you (Y/N), I love you so much._

_You can't imagine how happy I was when you asked me to spend the night here._

_I've always dreamed of this, waking up and seeing you next to me._

_Except, it's not actually me who you wish to wake up next to, but Chat Noir, a personality that only comes out when I transform._

I sighed and Plagg woke up from next to me. ''Morning lil' buddy.''

''Camembert?'' He mumbled, scrubbing his eyes with his little hands.

I shook my head. ''Soon though, can you hang on?''

He nodded and then stared at me in the eye. ''When will you tell her?''

''I don't know Plagg, I really don't know. At this rate, I don't think I'll ever tell her who I am.''

A sigh.

''Plus she is already pretty close to finding out who I am, because of me. Maybe I should've left it that I never reveal who I am beneath this mask.''

Plagg blinked. ''Why do you want to hide your identity so bad?''

I felt my heart ache in pain. ''I..I don't want to lose her.'' I whispered, clutching my heart. ''I love her, Plagg.''

Plagg sighed and shrugged, flying around near her and checking if she's still asleep. Then he gave me a thumbs up.

''I need to leave before she wakes up. I'll at least write a little letter.'' I smiled.

As I found some paper and quietly apologized for using her pencil for drawing, I began writing.

_'Good morning Princess,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up_

_but I can assure you I stayed the whole night, *wink wink*._

_Check your phone <3 You looked extremely cute while sleeping._

_I'm wondering how I managed to hold myself back_

_from someone who looked so vulnerable in their sleep._

_One day you'll wake up beside me and I'm still there._

_I don't know if it will be with or without the mask, but I will be there._

_If you allow me to._

_Have a great day and see you at school m'lady._

_\- Chat Noir :3'_

''Damn that's cheesy, ugh don't even remind me of that first letter you wrote, and the drawing. Holy shit.'' Plagg made a gagging motion.

I chuckled and grabbed my phone as she started to wake up.

Before I left the apartment, I took one last look at her and then left.

 

''Adrien! Morning!'' I turned around to the voice I love and will never mistake for anyone.

_(Y/N).._

She was running and waving, her smile shining from miles away.

''Hey.'' I breathed.

**Thump Thump Thump**

She started talking about something but all I could focus at was her beautiful face I can never get enough of. 

''And so that happened! I can't believe it, Adrien!'' She squealed.

I laughed. ''I'm really happy for you.'' I patted her head as she smiled happily. ''Can I also tell you something else?''

I nodded. ''What is it?''

She blushed. ''He stayed over...and we slept in the same bed.'' 

I pretended to be shocked. ''Seriously!? Nothing happened though right?''

_I wish something did._

Her blush increased and she shook her head. ''No! I just scratched his ears until he fell asleep.''

_Hell yes, that felt too good. The thought of it makes me relaxed._

''Interesting..''

''But...you wouldn't tell me who he is because he...he's afraid that I'll hate him when I know his identity.''

_And I'll lose you not only as a friend, but as someone I love._

I lowered my eyes to the ground as she continued talking.

_I want to tell you, but at the same time I don't._

_I'm a coward aren't I?_

The bell rang and she blinked. ''I have to go..Bye Adrien.'' She hugged me.

I hugged her back, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

_I want to keep holding you forever,_

_I don't want to let you go, stay with me._

_I love you. I love you so much (Y/N)._

_To the point my heart aches every night when I leave you._

She let go and waved. ''See ya!''

''Bye..'' I whispered, watching her run off to class.

 

After school, I was in my car when I saw an akumatized villain. While my driver was busy trying to get out of the trouble, I decided to transform.

''Plagg, claws out!'' 

The villain noticed me and grinned. ''Chat Noir...'' I tried to see where the akuma was but nothing came to mind. It didn't help that the akumatized villain started attacking me with a large hell sword. Damn was he fast.

He laughed manically and I winced as he slashed almost had my whole arm off. He only managed to graze it badly.

Yeah, just a graze.

A bad one.

I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  _''_ What..the..hell...''

''It's poisoned.'' He giggled.

I grind my teeth together to stop myself from screaming again.

_It freaking hurt._

''You could've...told me that before.'' I panted.

_Come on Ladybug, come on! Where the hell are you? I'm dying here!_

''Now...time to finish you off..'' He widened his eyes with a big ass evil grin. 

A purple-like butterfly appeared on his face, showing that Hawkmoth was talking to him. I guessed he is saying things like he always does, take his miraculous blah blah blah.

I breathed in and out, trying to get my breathing to normal to ease the pain. It stung, it hurt, I just wanted to be back in (Y/N)'s arms. The blood was pooling around me, staining my clothes as the villain walked towards me.

_Ladybug..please..I want to live to see her again. To tell her at least how much I love her.._

My consciousness began to break and I couldn't force my eyes to be open anymore.

_God...is this how the end is? I never imagined it like this._

_I imagined it like..I marry her, we get kids, then we grow old together. And one day, I leave the world with her in my eyes._

''No!'' A scream of a girl.

I opened my eyes and saw long black hair.

_Ah...It's you..._

_But I'm sorry.._

_I can't say goodbye._

* * *

_''Love never dies a natural death._

_It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source._

_It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds;_

_it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.''_

_\- Anais Nin_


	11. Chapter 11 - Open The Eyes I Love

''Chat! CHAT!'' Tears pricked my eyes as I ran towards him, the moment I reached him I feel to my knees, not even caring about the pain they sufficed and what they fell into.

All I cared about right now was Chat.

I held his head and put it on my lap. ''Chat, Chat please, wake up!'' The tears finally began to spill, falling down my cheeks and landing on his pained pale face.

He was cold, the pool of blood surrounding us growing more and more bigger. I shook my head as I cried harder.

_God, what should I do?_

_Tell me!_

_I'm so useless, I can't even protect him!_

_Chat...!_

The villain laughed and stomped towards us. ''Why hello there, are you this kitten's girlfriend?''

I turned my head and glared at him, he staggered back and regained his composure. ''What a glare from a small girl like you who can't do anything.''

I glared harder, the tears falling down faster.  _''Shut the hell up.''_

He laughed again and stared at me in the eye. ''What will you do if I don't? It's only a matter of time before he dies from blood loss.''

My eyes widened in anger and I screamed, getting up and running at him. Blood was thumping everywhere through my body, I was boiling, I was so angry.

I was broken.

_What am I doing..?_

I swung at him with my small fist as he dodged it, and then he grabbed my arm and spun me in the air before I felt myself crash into the ground, rubble flying everywhere.

My body burned with anger. I felt nauseous.

I wanted to kill him, I wanted to gain power to destroy him.

He took Chat away from me.

I lay there, my body numb and unmoving. I didn't dare to move, but I could feel the ground shake as he walked over to me again, saying something. But I could only stare at the blue cloudless sky.

_It's the end, what's the world without Chat? Even if he isn't gone yet, there is no hope in saving him from so much blood loss._

_I was too late._

_I'm always too late, to homeworks, assignments, projects, school. And I was even late to save the one I love._

A flash of red passed over me and I heard the villain shout something.

**Ladybug.**

I turned my head towards Chat. He was so pale, it was frightning. I was afraid.

I began crawling to him as the pain shot through my body. I didn't know what was wrong, my head was a mess, everything was so loud. But I ignored the pain and I reached my hand out.

And he reached out, or so I imagined.

Suddenly he'll get up and lean over me worriedly, and take me to the hospital quickly or carry me in his arms. He'd get rid of the akumatized villain and we'll all be safe.

But he never did.

I grabbed his hand, it was freezing. I attempted to warm it up, but it just wasn't warming up.

Ladybug shouted 'Lucky charm' and she destroyed the item which held the akuma in it.

Soon, everything went back to normal. Except Chat.

''Save him..'' I whispered as Ladybug and the ambulance came over quickly. They carried his lifeless body onto the stretch and helped me get up, until they realized I couldn't stand up by myself and blood was rolling down my head. I kept my eyes on Chat as they put him in the truck and put oxygen masks and so many scary things on his body.

I kept staring until they locked the doors of the truck.

After that, I lost consciousness with my head pounding like crazy.

 

 The bright lights of the hospital room broke even through my eyelids and I groaned. My head was pouding so bad, I could feel my heart in my brain instead of where it's supposed to be.

_Although I feel refreshed after such a sleep, I don't feel so great, physically, or mentally._

_Chat...are you okay?_

_I want to see you._

''Then go.'' I turned my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. ''Ladybug?''

She smiled. ''Hello (Y/N), how are you feeling?''

''I'm..fine..but rather, how did you read my thoughts?''

She giggled. ''It's written all over your face, 'I want to see you', 'I'm so worried!'''

''But I think there is something wrong with me.''

She smiled sadly. ''You got a concussion, but it was light thank goodness, considering you slammed onto the ground. You did get a few injuries though.''

''No wonder my head is pounding like crazy.''

Silence fell in between us, and I took a deep breath as I asked the fated question.

''Ladybug...Chat..Is he..is he fine?'' She was at first looking at me but then she turned her gaze away.

I looked away too. ''You can tell me, it's fine.'' I murmured.

She shook her head. ''I don't know either actually, they wouldn't let me in.''

I sighed. ''That's to be expected. Do you know what they at least did to him?''

Shrugging, she said, ''It's been actually 2 hours since the whole incident, and the doctor came out of his private room and told us it was an unidentified poison.''

I winced and glared at the wall. ''Did he tell you why he would't let anyone in?''

''Well actually, Chat still hasn't woken up, they've removed the poison but of course the after effects are still affecting him.''

I sat up, my head pounding. ''I need to see him.''

Ladybug stood up stood beside me. ''But its' impossible..''

''Please, no matter what, I need to see him!'' I begged, holding on to her shirt.

_Chat, Chat, Chat!_

Ladybug bit her lip and then gave in. ''Fine, I'll sneak you in through his window.''

I smiled and hugged her tightly. ''Thank you so much! Thank you..''

She nodded and helped me up. ''I'm going to get in huge trouble after this..''

Ladybug held me close to her as she threw the yoyo on the opposite wall of the hospital, there was luckily a strong metal bar that held us both as we flew there. I didn't dare to look or scream, but the strong wind hit my face and somehow made my head pound harder.

I opened my eyes when she said we were there. She helped me open the window and go inside. I peeked through and then slowly jumped over, staggering when I hit the ground. 

''Ouch..'' I whispered, holding my head. 

Ladybug looked around and bit her lip. ''I'll go and sit near the door to see if anyone comes, I'll try to give you some time to escape or hide, 2 knocks and that's me, okay?''

I nodded and then she was gone. I stared at her flying figure until I dared to look behind me.

There lay Chat, connected to so many scary machines. The only things I recognized were the IV drip and the oxygen mask. His chest was stripped bare, different sticky things stuck to him while a reoccurring beep filled the room.

I staggered towards him slowly, I couldn't believe my eyes, my Chat, was laying there, he was okay.

He was alive.

My tears began to fall without me knowing, all I could focus on was that he was alive. I reached him and my own hands shook as I held his. It was warm, nostalgic. I sobbed harder, and raised his hand to my face then nuzzled into it. 

''Chat...Chat I'm so glad...'' I sniffed.

But he didn't reply. All he did was breath into the oxygen mask and his heart continue to beep.

I smiled, sitting down on the chair near his bed, of course I brought it closer. ''Hey Chat...Can you hear me?''

No reply.

''I'm okay now, Ladybug defeated the stupid villain, we are all safe now, it's okay. You can wake up.''

The tears continued to spill on his bed, staining the pure white sheets. ''I love you so much Chat, so...don't leave me..please..'' I whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead that was covered with his bangs.

I stayed silent, listening to the only sound in the quiet room.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

I wiped my eyes and went back to holding his hand.

Suddenly, his hand moved. ''Chat? Chat can you hear me?'' I looked at him.

He had a pained look on his face, he was whimpering, his hands clammy and tightly holding onto mine.

My eyes widened as he opened his eyes, his beautiful once shiny green eyes were now dull and cloudy, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, he was looking at the corner of the room.

''Chat!'' I held onto his hand. ''Look at me!'' He refused to look at me, and I stared at where we has staring, but saw nothing.

He started breathing heavily and muttered something over and over. I got closer to hear what he was saying.

''Stop, stop it, don't come closer!''

I stood up and let go of his hand, but he was holding on tightly to the point my hand began to turn blue. His arm that was slashed was reopening and blood was escaping again.

''Chat, snap out of it!'' I shouted, shaking him gently, desperately trying to stop him from being so...weird.

He yanked the oxygen mask away and gasped. Then he let go of my hand as he shrunk into himself into a fetus position, his hands wrapped around him and tears spilled down, his eyes were wide open still staring at the corner. Then he screamed loudly. I could only stand there, as I watched Chat noir break down completely.

2 nurses and a doctor came bursting in and one grabbed me from behind. I thrashed and screamed at her.

''Let me go! Chat! CHAT!'' She literally threw me out of the room and I fell onto the ground, my pounding head pain came back full force, and so did the tears.

''No, no, no!'' I sobbed, putting my head on the ground. Ladybug was no where, so I expected she had to transform. An old man came and kneeled next to me, I was surprised how he could kneel down so easily with no pain. 

''Don't worry little girl, he will be fine.'' He patted my head.

I raised my head and and stared at him. ''Oh..It's you..'' I whispered. 

It was the old man from the shop. 

His eyes widened and then he smiled. ''Hello there, fancy meeting you here.''

I nodded. ''Sorry, I'm not exactly in the best shape, the one I love has probably gone crazy and..his never coming back..'' My voice cracked and I started crying again, silently.

''Believe in him.'' And he got up. ''Sometimes a loved ones belief will break through any wall, even if it seems impossible, it will.''

_Again with the wise words, why not listen to them? After all he is the one who gave me the idea of the kiss for Chat._

_Kiss.._

_My first kiss._

I stood up and wiped my eyes and sat down on the nearest chair near the room.

I tipped my head back and leaned back in the chair. 

_What if he transforms back suddenly?_

_Will he forgive me if I saw?_ I closed my eyes tightly, my head pounding and annoying me.

_It's not the time to worry about this._

_Chat, I believe in you, I know you'll make it. I know it._

_So don't lose hope either._

_Everything is up to you now._

 

2 hours later, the nurses and doctor came out and I was about to get up but then realized that if I did, they wouldn't let me in.

They talked a bit in front of the room and one of the nurses nodded as she walked away.

I walked slowly towards the room, looked around if there were any doctors or nurses, and I sneaked in. I quickly closed the door after me, breathing out.

''Chat?'' I called out slowly.

No reply.

I continued walking and stood next to his bed. His breathing was heavy, and his chest rose and fell softly. He was still connected to an IV and the oxygen mask was back on. They had him under the covers, they changed him out of his suit, but respected who he was and didn't touch his mask. I took a look at his injury, it was cleaned and the bandages were changed. 

I touched his hand and his hand twitched, it was burning.

''Chat, I don't know if you can hear me..but..wake up sweetheart. I miss you.''

I tightened my hold on his hot hand. ''I'm sorry for not being able to protect you.

_Wake up, open your eyes._

I sat down on the edge of his bed and ruffled a hand through his hair. ''Hey, remember those two letters? I still have them. Believe it or not, they're locked into a box, and the key is safely locked with another key. Amazing right?''

He didn't reply, but he let out a small sigh. I smiled and continued. ''When will you open your eyes? I want to continue looking into those beautiful green eyes. The one filled with so much love and warmth. I can't count how many times I've gotten lost in your eyes, Chat Noir.''

''We need to continue with out hilarious puns right? We are buddies aren't we?'' I croaked the last part.

I sniffed and a huge lump in my throat appeared, it hurt on top of my pounding head. ''So...so open your eyes, don't be afraid..!'' The tears fell down unstoppable.

_I want to feel your arms around me._

_I want to go home knowing you will visit me again and kiss me once more._

Then I remembered Sleeping beauty, a true loves kiss could wake anyone and destroy all the hate. I laughed to myself and asked myself why not?

I leaned towards him, not believing what I'm about to do.

_Fairy tales are fairy tales for a reason._

And I kissed him. Just as I was about to pull away, green eyes met mine. From shock, I staggered back and fell on my butt.

He got up slowly with a wince and stared at me. ''(Y/N)..?'' His voice was husky and sounded weird with the oxygen mask. I couldn't stop myself, I ran full speed at him and hugged him tightly, tears spilling down in fours.

''Chaaaaaattt'' I sobbed and I realized how hot his body was, it was burning.

''You're burning!'' I felt his forehead. He nodded. ''I think I have a terrible fever, I feel cold on the inside and so weak. I don't think I can even hold your hand back at this point.''

''What about your arm?''

I remembered his strange actions before.

_Maybe he hallucinated.._

''It's fine, it does hurt a lot. But seeing as I'm awake, I think they managed to get all the poison out of my body.''

I hugged him again and cried. ''I'm so glad, I really am! I missed you so much..''

He laughed weakly tried to hold my hand. ''I heard everything you said, but maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe I'm hallucinating now.'' He shivered.

I shook my head. ''I'm not a hallucination, I'm real, your real, and we are both safe and sound.''

He smiled and then fell towards me, panting. ''Sorry..'' He breathed out. ''I feel drowsy, I need to..sleep..'' He murmured, falling asleep immediately.

I gently lay him down on the bed and smiled, wiping away my tears.

_He is fine. He won't die._

_Everything is fine now._

I kissed his cheek and put my head on the bed, still looking at him. 

**Beep Beep Beep**

I raised an eyebrow and looked around.

_Where is the beeping sound coming from?_

My gaze fell to Chat's ring and my eyes widened. The last dot was blinking, he was about to transform.

''Chat! You're transforming back!''

It was no use, he was deeply asleep. I could only sit there helplessly as a green glow surrounded his feet and began going up, leaving in it's trail a pair of blue jeans and orange shoes.

_If I don't look away, if I don't tear away my eyes from him, I'll find out who he is._

I swallowed.

_God..what should I do......?_

* * *

_“It doesn’t matter how many times you get knocked down._

_All that matters is you get up one more time than you were knocked down.”_

_\- Roy T. Bennett_


	12. Chapter 12 - A Mistake

I clenched my teeth as I watched the black suit disappear, and instead of it, a white button up shirt appeared.

_I know those clothes too well._

I closed my eyes the moment it reached his neck, the gold bell gone.

_I don't have to look to know who it is._

Standing up, I opened my eyes and began crying. ''Why?'' I whispered.

I let go of his hand and dropped it. ''Just...why...''

Adrien lay there, peacefully sleeping unaware of the discovery I made. His hair was not messy anymore, it was perfectly combed and looking angelic like he always does.

_What the hell..._

I clutched my heart and cried.

_It's a miracle to still have tears after this day._

_....It hurts._

_My heart hurts._

''Why did it have to be you!?'' I screamed, closing my eyes. ''You're my best friend! You--''

_You were never one of the people I imagined you to be._

I walked to the window and turned my back to him. '' 'I'm afraid you'll hate me when you see who I am under this mask?!' '' I looked at him sorrowfully, remembering his words.

I went silent and walked over to his bed. ''Tell me this is a joke. Tell me someone tricked me..''

_Stop lying to your self._

His chest rose and fell, soft sighs left his mouth and I shook my head. ''I'm sorry Adrien, I can't do this. If you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!'' I ran out of the room, out of the hospital, my pounding head forgotten with my heart ache.

I fell onto the ground of the courtyard and got up. My knees stung but I didn't want to stop running, I wanted to run away from the truth.

_Is that why you always had a knowing smirk when I told you about Chat?_

_Because you were him?_

_I hate this._

**Meanwhile..**

I coughed violently and gasped out for air. I sat up, fear running through me. ''(Y/N)!?'' I called out, looking around.

''(Y/N), where are you?.'' I croaked. I rubbed my eyes and realized something.

_I'm...back to being Adrien._

My eyes widened and I got up, my heart thumping.

_No, no, no, no!_

I looked at myself and saw my normal clothes, not a black suit or a bell.

_She saw me, she saw me! God dammit!_

''Plagg, where are you!?'' Plagg coughed in return, from my bed. He lay there feverish and coughing softly.

''Adrien..I'm sorry..'' He whispered. I held him in my hands as I began to cry. ''Plagg! Hang on, please!''

_He must've absorbed my pain while in transformation, I need to take him to Master Fu quickly!_

I put him in my pocket and ran out with him.

_(Y/N) You liar...you said you'd never hate me._

_You said you would love me no matter who I turned out to be.._

_But in the end it's my fault, It's my fault for getting so close to you, falling in love and breaking us both in the process of revelation._

I ran and ran, stopping for breaths and wiping away my tears. 

_We should have never met, never have fallen in love or talked._

_It was a mistake._

_**4 Days Later..** _

''Adrien!'' I turned around, hopeful that it would be  _her_ that is calling me, but it was Marinette.

_Of course she wouldn't call me._

I lowered my eyes. ''Hey Marinette.''

''Are you alright? You and (Y/N) have been gone for a while..''

I winced at her name and then shook my head. ''I was caught up in the attack, I think..she was too.'' I said the last part bitterly. 

She raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything else. We walked to our class together, my eyes focused down. 

_If I see her, I might breakdown, I might even lose her more than I already did._

''Adrian watch ou-'' I heard her warning too late. I bumped into someone and they fell backwards while I only staggered back. I rubbed my forehead and looked down. My eyes widened as a girl sat there, staring right back at me.

''(Y/N)..'' I whispered. I met the one person I didn't want to meet.

I walked back but tripped over a book and fell on my butt.

She picked up her books quickly and stood up, not looking at me. In a matter of seconds, she was walking away as I was left there on the cold freezing floor. Everyone stared at us both as she left me there and then a hand was extended to me.

Marinette helped me up without a word and we walked to class together.

_Her eyes..they weren't shining like they always do. She had dark circles under her eyes, she looked terrible._

I shook my head and sat down. As the lesson began, I couldn't focus at all. All I could do was sit and remember her beautiful face and voice.

I missed her. So much.

Nino patted me on the back. ''Welcome back buddy!''

I smiled weakly and nodded. ''Good to be..back.'' I murmured. 

Marinette must've told him something because he didn't press on the subject of why I'm so down.

_Thank you guys, I really appreciate that._

I put my head on the table and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day. 

 

I was sitting with Alya, Mari and Nino in the cafeteria when we heard someone shout.

''Watch where your going!'' A mean looking guy shouted. We all strained our heads to see whats happening.

''That's (Y/N)!'' Alya gasped. She was standing in front of the big guy, a tray of food fallen at her feet and big clumps of food on his clothes. She was looking at him in the corner of her eye, a glare that I wished I didn't ever see.

''I think it's your fault that you got food on your clothes. Are you trying to start drama?'' She said. Everyone fell silent as they watched what he would do. 

He stepped near her and she raised her head. ''Are you trying to act brave? I bet your legs are shaking like a little puppy! Go home and cry to your mother, oh wait, you don't have one!''

I couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. I ran from across the cafeteria, her eyes widened as I punched the big guy and made him fly backwards. I stood over him, a dangerous look in my eyes. 

''Don't you freaking  _say_ anything else to her.'' 

Silence filled the cafeteria, nobody has ever seen the one and only Adrien Agreste get so mad and  _punch_ someone.

Not to mention made them fly back.

 _Shit._ I swore.

I looked at her and she was staring at me. Everyone waited, will she thank me or will she walk away without saying or doing anything like she did before?

I smiled, turned around and walked away.

_That way, she won't seem like she is in the wrong. That way it will be good._

 

_**This is getting depressing..time skip.** _

I walked aimlessly during break, simply missing the presence of someone I love right next to me. Missing my bestest friend.

I sighed. Since the incident at the cafeteria, we haven't made eye contact or talk at all. I stopped appearing as Chat Noir, people started believing I'm dead. I was afraid to transform into Chat, because she'll see me.

Plagg wasn't in the best shape, but much better than when we de-transformed. 

Suddenly I felt hand grab me from behind. ''Wha!?'' I blinked when I saw 3 familiar faces. Marinette, Nino and Alya.

''Hey guys..'' I trailed off, looking at their angry faces. ''Nevermind..?''

''Go. Right. Now!'' Alya grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

''Whaat?'' I blinked.

''Go talk to (Y/N)! You and her have been down in the dumps, aren't you best friends!?'' She half shouted angrily.

Nino crossed his arms. ''They're right, you need to fix whatever has happened, whatever it was.''

_Whatever happened.._

_I happened.._

_She happened._

I nodded. ''Thanks guys.''

Marinette suddenly grabbed my arm. ''You better go and talk to her, now! Or I'll spill your secret to everyone!'' She smirked.

''What!?'' Secret? Does she mean Chat Noir? Whatever it is, can't risk finding out!

''Okay!'' She let go of my hand as Alya punched the air. ''Yeah!!!! Go Adrien!''

I ran towards the courtyard, hoping she'd be there.

_They're all right, I need to fix what happened, and this time, I won't make the same mistake again._

I reached the courtyard but couldn't find her, I walked around all classes, the bell rang and I still couldn't find her.

_Where are you?! I want to fix everything before it's too late! (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)!_

_Please be safe..!_

I ran past the Eiffel tower when I saw her (F/C) hair, she was standing there, looking at it.

I stopped, took a deep breath and called out to her.

''(Y/N)!''

She turned around, wind blowing at her hair, her (F/C) eyes shimmering.

I stepped closer to her and she looked away.

Then I ran to her. ''(Y/N)...''

She stayed silent, refusing to meet my eyes. 

''Why won't you look at me?'' 

She lowered her head. ''Leave me alone please.''

''Look at me please, look at me. I know how hard it is to imagine that I'm Adrien, also Chat Noir but give me a chance!''

She closed her eyes. ''I'm sorry Adrien, it's too hard for me, seeing the one I love turn into my best friend, never in my whole life did I see that coming.''

''So w-'' I got interrupted with a scream from a woman. 

''MY SON!! SAVE HIM!''

I looked around and saw a little boy hanging off the Eiffel tower.

People screamed and called the ambulance quickly.

I clenched my teeth.

_I have to transform._

I turned to her and shouted. ''Plagg, claws out!''

She stared at me as I transformed into Chat Noir.

I gave her one last look and jumped up quickly to the Eiffel tower. I tried to reach out to the boy but couldn't reach him so I went below him. 

''Let go, little guy!''

''No!'' He cried, dangling.

''Trust me! It's now or never!'' I shouted.

The little kid let go and dropped so did a million people's hearts that moment.

Will he catch him or not? They all thought.

I jumped out from the bars and caught the little boy. I hugged him close to my body as we fell down together, wind slapping us from everywhere as the child screamed.

_Maybe it's better to just keep falling..._

_Maybe she'll forgive me then._

_For hiding such an ugly secret._

* * *

_“We're walking with our eyes on everyone else,_

_ignoring the screams that come from the people buried alive underneath our feet._

_Yet we say we're here for each other and say we care._

_And we hypocritically wonder why everyone_

_is walking passed our own screams as though we don't do the same.”_

_\- Caitlyn Paige_


	13. Chapter 13 - Falling For You

Sorry guys! I've been SOOOO busy these days, my brother's wedding was two days ago and before that I was with my cousins who have no wifi at all so yeah forgive me! I'm such a terrible writer D; 

I hope you enjoy this chapter... ;;

* * *

_He's falling._

People screamed all around me, their voices fading into the background. I could only hear my blood running through my body, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. I felt dizzy.

_He is going to die._

I put my hands to my ears and closed my eyes.

_He is going to go away again._

_And this time it will be my fault._

-

''(Y/N), why are you and Adrien so...down?'' Marinette asked me worriedly.

I shrugged. ''Things happened, can we not talk about him?''

She pouted. ''I think whatever happened is not worth your friendship, I think you both ar-''

I stood up. ''Please, don't talk to me about him.''

_Because it hurts me deep inside._

She sighed and put her head on the table. ''Our group is becoming so sad..''

Alya came over. ''Talking about what's happening?''

I sighed. ''Why does everyone want to try fix what has already happened?''

''What happened is the question..'' Nino came over. ''And if your wondering, Adrien is sitting alone in the bathroom eating lunch. Poor guy, went back to square one.''

My eyes widened and I sighed.

_I'm a really bad friend, not only did I promise to love him for who ever he is, but now I'm making him friendless like at the start._

_But I'm so confused, I don't know what to do next. Go up to him and say, hey chat! or simply...wait for him to advance the step?_

''You should advance the same steps as him.'' Marinette murmured. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. ''Did you just read my mind?''

She grinned. ''Maybe. You should simply give him a chance and give yourself a chance. Forgive him and you.''

I nodded. ''I'll try talking to him soon.''

_Maybe it's time to settle things for once._

-

_And look where that has led to?_

_To you falling off the Eiffel tower in the midst of a saving a young boy._

 

_I don't want to let you go._

_I want to save you unlike last time._

_You have given me everything and I have given you nothing._

_Not only am I terrible friend, but a terrible person in general._

_Forgive me Chat, Adrien._

 

I began running towards them. 

''CHAT! I screamed on top of my lungs.

‘’I’M SORRY, FORGIVE ME! I NEVER WANTED TO LOSE YOU, CHAT!’’

_Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!_

_I love you.._

_Don’t leave me alone…_

_I’m sorry!_

A woman gasped next to me and shouted. ‘’They’re going to hit the ground!’’

I closed my eyes. _I’ve failed again._

Then cheers erupted from all around me. I opened my eyes was was met with green ones.

‘’Chat…’’ I ran, staggering and tripping over my own shoes. He extended his hands and I fell right into his arms, our bodies fitting perfectly.

I sobbed, while he held me tightly, patting my head gently and whispering soothing comments.

_Ah…how much I missed those lovely protective arms around me._

_How much I missed your gentle touch._

I stood on my toes and kissed him softly, just a peck. But he pulled me closer, tears falling down, staining his mask.

‘’I’m sorry..’’ I whispered, pulling away.

He shook his head. ‘’I’m the one who’s sorry.’’

‘’But I pushed you away when you needed me the most! I promised I’d love you no matter how you turned out to be and then..I ignored you so much and hurt you..’’

Chat smiled. ‘’I emphasized with you, I’m your best friend, also your lover as a different person, you could have never imagined I’d turn out the same person.’’

‘’But I fulfilled your fears, I broke your heart—‘’

He put a finger on my mouth. ‘’And you healed it again. I trust you with my life, you know that. I trust you with my heart, I know you won’t break it again. Plus fears are meant to be overcomed, so now that has happened.’’

I put my hands on my mouth and cried. ‘’I don’t know what I did to deserve you Adrien..your the best person in the world..’’

He laughed and put a hand on his neck. ‘’Maybe that’s a bit of an overreaction.’’

_Every bit of everything has added up to this moment._

 

I took a deep breath and put my arms around his neck. ‘’Adrien..I love you, I love you so much..both you as Adrien and you as Chat Noir.’’

He leaned in and kissed me. Then took my hand and kissed it. ‘’And I, my princess, love you to heaven and back.’’

We heard clapping and looked around. People were clapping and whistling at the confessions. 

‘’Chat Noir has a girlfriend! Whatttt!!’’ Someone shouted from the crowd. Chat winked and shook his head. 

‘’Not yet.’’

I cocked my head to the side and he stepped away and held both of my hands.

He looked at me straight in the eye, his green hazel eyes shimmering with love and warmth.. ‘’(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you and never let you go. I’ll always love you with every ounce of my heart.’’

Someone whistled while a girl squealed. ''If only that happened to me!''

I found the tears overflowing out from my eyes and I nodded. ‘’I will be your girlfriend, Chat Noir.''

Then I whispered silently. ''Adrien.''

He smiled and kissed me again, a bit longer this time.

_I was such a stupid person, to let go of a such a guy._

_I hope you forgive me, Adrien._

_I don't ever want to leave you ever again._

_''I love you.''_

 

**_Le time skip_ **

On Monday, our homeroom teachers decided to share classes with Adrien's class, that made me excited.

_I get to see Adrien studying in real!_

Then I paused. 

_To be honest, I'm still not used to fangirling over Adrien of all people, but i'm trying to get used to it. And he respects that and doesn't try to kiss me while being Adrien._

''Hey (Y/N)!! How'd it go?'' Marinette asked me when I sat down at their table in class.

I was about to reply when Adrien came in class.

I won't lie and say my heart leapt up when I saw him. He looked utterly perfect like always, there were butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating fast. I didn't realize I was looking so lovesick till someone burst out laughing.

I knew that laugh.

Chloe.

''Look at her face, omg!'' 

_Who the hell says the acronym omg in real life?_

_Clearly her._

''She looks so lovesick, staring at Adrien!'' Sabrina giggled.

My face became hot and I glared at them. ''Will you shut up? How my face looks is no business of yours.''

Everyone stared at me and then at Chloe. Adrien was still chatting with his other friends when he also stared at us both.

''Adrikins! Guess what, (Y/N) has a crush on you!'' Chloe laughed. And then gave me a smug look as if to say; 'Adrien will never look at someone like you, your only friends nothing else.'

Once again everyone went silent, nobody dared to even breath and Adrien turned to face her. 

''(Y/N) does not have a crush on me.'' He began.

Everyone gasped but he walked over to me and they watched us with their eyes as Chloe's own eyes widened.

''She doesn't need to have one when we are already dating.'' And he leaned in and kissed me, in front of everyone.

Once he pulled away, the whole class exploded and ooh'ed and 'aww'ed' while Chloe's face got SO red it was hilarious. I laughed so hard, to the point I fell off my chair and Adrien laughed with me, trying to help me up.

''Congratulations you both!'' Marinette squealed. 

Alya giggled. ''Damn you've got the balls to do that in front of everyone.''

I blushed in remembrance.

''If only you knew.'' He winked and walked back to his friends as they whistled.

We all sat there wondering what he meant. Even me.

''Well, I guess it's something he plans to do?'' Marinette shrugged.

''What? Well since it's something about plans and it's Adrien we are talking about, tell us all about it when it happens (Y/N).'' Alya nudged me with her shoulder.

''May I remind you that we're still 15.'' I deadpanned.

She shrugged. ''It could always be something else.''

Marinette blushed. ''No way! (Y/N)'s too innocent, he couldn't be planning  _that_!''

I looked forwards and back between them. ''What??''

They both shook their heads. ''I can't imagine telling you or even seeing him do that to you!''

''What the hell is it! You're scaring me..''

Adrien shouted from across the class. ''Can you stop trying to spoil my surprise for her!?''

My face went red and I put my hands on my face, covering it. ''Oh godddddd, this is such an embarrassing day..''

Alya patted me on the back. ''But it's adorable, we are all really happy for you.''

''Maybe..not all.'' She pointed to Chloe who was fuming.

I turned to her and smiled and waved. That did it, she stormed out of class, Sabrina at her heels when the teacher asked her where she was going on her way in.

''Doesn't matter!'' Chloe screamed.

The teacher looked taken aback but shrugged. ''Well everyone, back to your seats, today we are having a shared class as you all know..''

I smiled at Adrien who was sitting pretty far and he waved back, eyes glowing. And then he mouthed I love you.

A couple of people noticed that and laughed and murmured how sweet our relationship is.

''The reason why we are having shared classes is because we want to share a project also, which is in pairs only, no over that, understood?''

We all nodded. Pairs, Adrien. If he accepts of course. I looked at him and he was already staring. He pointed to himself, then to me. I nodded with a grin.

''So this project will be drawing your partner in an emotion they've felt. Unlike the previous project of drawing what strong emotion  _you_ felt, it will be that you draw your partner.''

We all wow'ed and she continued. ''Of course this project is big and the reason why we are sharing classes for a week from now is because we want you to be with your partners during all the classes and observe them. 

I grinned.  _Now I have an excuse to observe Cha- I mean Adrien all the time! Oh damn this is extremely exiting!_

He was smiling to himself and I giggled at his face.

I could literally feel his excitement from miles away, yet alone mine.

**_ahahaha time skip!_ **

I regret accepting Adrien's partner request. It wasn't even a request, it was an order from both sides, but still.

For two whole days, he watched me so intensely to the point he almost went into the bathroom with me. Then when I got him out (He was Adrien) he transformed into Chat Noir and tried to get in. 

I was destroyed from this project.

But hey, It's not too bad having a handsome guy staring at you intensely everywhere and glaring at boys all around.

''You need to chill, darling.'' I gave up and told him.

He innocently blinked. ''I'm chill.''

''Ummm, no. What was the color of my underwear yesterday?'' I asked.

And in no less than 1.2 seconds, he answered. ''Purple.'' He must've realized that it was a trap so he face palmed.

''You got me there, (Y/N), that was smart...'' He sighed.

I giggled. ''See, you need to chill. I bet you even know what I digested 3 hours ago.''

He nodded. ''Strawberries..''

''Yep, you really need to chill sweetheart.''

''I really want to catch that moment where you really feel a strong emotion.''

I chuckled. ''Do you think I want don't want to catch that moment in you either? But you need to leave it be, it's all natural.''

Adrien opened his mouth but closed it again. ''That's...true.''

''Maybe I should've drawn your face when you were falling. What were you feeling anyway?''

''Don't you dare, oh my god. I was feeling hopeless probably, I was scared you'd never forgive or accept me.''

I frowned. ''I'm an idiot...that was so dangerous, I caused you to fall..''

''Well, I was  _falling_ for you m'lady.''

We both went silent and then I burst out laughing. ''Holy shit Adrien! That was actually a  _good_ one.''

He chuckled. ''The puns never end.''

''Are you kitten me? I still have to face this cat-astrophe forever?''

He smirked. ''Litter-ally.''

I giggled. ''This is so great, I missed having a pun war since ever.''

Adrien nodded. ''It's like the peaceful days are back again.''

I put an arm around him and grinned. ''They ARE back again, and this time, we'll make sure it's forever.''

_I won't let anything or anyone destroy this peace and love._

* * *

_“Darkness cannot drive out darkness:_

_only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate:_

_only love can do that.”_

_\- Martin Luther King Jr_


	14. Chapter 14 - Drawing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late you guys! To make it up to you, I wrote THREE chapters! But I'll only publish two for reasons ;D I really wasn't satisfied with this chapter though, especially not the beginning. But for plot purposes, I had to write it out.

_Sorry for being late you guys!  To make it up to you, I wrote  **THREE**  chapters! But I'll only publish two for reasons ;D I  **really**  wasn't satisfied with this chapter though, especially not the beginning. But for plot purposes, I had to write it out._

* * *

''Cha- I mean Adrien, what the hell is this.'' I said, holding a drawing in my shaking hands.

He giggled, his bell jiggling softly and making gentle sound. ''It's exactly what it looks like, princess.''

I blushed red and turned to face him, biting my lip. ''When did you see me like  _this,_ Chat?!''

_I absolutely have no remembrance of ever showing this face to him of all people._

He winked. ''Yesterday morning when you were sleeping, not only did I see that beautiful face flushed red and breathing fast, but something else too..''

I stood up and walked over to him. ''You came in with no permission?!''

He poked his tongue out at me and smirked. ''I'd rather not go that far yet but one day I'll do just that.''

It took me a few seconds to get what he meant. And when I did I screamed at him. 

''YOU IDIOT, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!'' I threw whatever I grabbed at him and he dodged it while laughing, his laugh echoing in my little apartment.

''If you hated me you wouldn't be dreaming such  _naughty_ things and  _urging_ me on babe.''

I squealed and hid my face in my hands. ''Shut upppppppp!''

''You know how  _hard_  it was to just take a picture and leave? I practically had to drag myself out.'' He shrugged.

I groaned. ''I really hope your not going to submit that.''

''Oh hell yes.''

I stared at him in the eye. ''Dude, our teacher is going to start questioning our life.''

''Exactly, this way..'' He jumped off my bed and pulled me close to him. ''everyone will know that you're mine.''

My eyes widened and I blushed. ''I'm pretty sure they know even without submitting this..''

He giggled and reverted back to Adrien. ''Shall we go to school?''

I nodded, my blush weakening. We got out of the apartment and headed to school, holding hands of course.

Marinette caught up to us and started fangirling while we both just laughed. ''I'm so happy for you both!''

''Thanks Mari, how's everything with Nathaniel?''

She grinned. ''He actually confessed to me yesterday. Seems like he got his courage after what Adrien did in front of everyone.''

I gasped. ''You said yes didn't you!''

Marinette glowed. ''Of course!''

I squealed while Adrien rolled his eyes at us. ''I'm happy for you Marinette.''

Their gazes met and I swore I could see a knowing spark in their eyes. Alya came over and Marinette went to tell her the news. Recognition sparked in my eyes and I raised myself on my toes to come level to Adrien's ear.

''She's Ladybug, right?'' I whispered.

His eyes widened and then he snorted. ''As expected from you. That was quick.''

I giggled. ''I've been suspecting it for a while actually, I decided that asking you directly would be the best, knowing you are mon Chaton.'' I winked.

He blushed. ''My Cat? Seriously? And you call me cheesy.''

''I got it from a  _certain_ someone.''

 

**_you thought it was going to be a timeskip, but it was me, DIO! (No but it's actually a timeskip)_ **

 

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. ''Why do you have to be so perfect..?'' I whispered.

''Who, me?''

I turned around lazily. ''No, my hair. What else?''

Chat grinned and jumped down the window.

''Question, have you ever used the door before?''

He cocked his head to the side. ''Nope.''

I stared at him and then raised an eyebrow. ''Are you freaking serious?''

''Yes.''

I put a hand to my forehead and turned back to my drawing. ''Are you drawing me?''

''Yep.''

''Have you decided what emotion?''

I smiled. ''Yeah.''

''Oooh, what is it?'' I stood up and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly.

''Sit back and relax, babe. It's gonna be a long night.''

He swallowed with a blush. ''W-What?''

I smirked and snapped a picture of his face. Perfect.

His eyes widened and he gasped. ''You did not just--!''

''I did.''

''You--! Ugh, that was smart. So you intend to draw my blushing face?''

''To be exact, a face you only show to  _me._ '' I sat back down and picked up my pencil to start sketching.

He let out a jumbled wow. And I laughed as I got pulled into the world of art.

 

5 hours later, I finished.

''Here we go!'' I stood up, holding the drawing. 

''Chat, take a look-'' I turned around to see him sleeping soundly on my bed. ''Oops.'' I giggled.

He reverted to Adrien sometime during his stay and he was snoring softly.

I tucked him in properly and secured my drawing in my folder as I changed into pyjamas. Slowly, I climbed into bed and lay down, looking at his sleeping face.

It occurred to me that it was the first time I saw Adrien sleeping so peacefully. He looked angelic more than he already did.

I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

_Good night, my purrfect gentlecat._

* * *

_''Create with the heart, build with the mind.''_

_\- Criss Jami_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Calm Before the Storm

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, blinking to the unnaturally blinding light. I yawned and tried to move my arms but I realized that my limbs were tangled with something  _human._

I tried not to freak out but I looked down and found (Y/N) snuggled into my chest and sleeping soundly, my arms somehow over and under her. And don't get me started on our legs, they were in . different world of their own.

''Well, I did dream of waking up and seeing you first hand, so I should consider that as an accomplished dream.'' I mumbled with a giggle.

_Not to mention dating you, the love of my life. That was a great accomplishment that I'll treasure for the rest of my life._

I decided to not disturb you but I untangled my arm and scrolled through my phone.

After 30 minutes or so, I realized I needed the toilet.

_But I'm comfortable, she's comfortable. I bet this is the largest amount of sleep we both have gotten in our lifetime._

_Since it's way past 12 pm._

_Yep, we missed half of school already._

I sighed and tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to go to the bathroom. Instead, I thought up of things we could do together. Go on dates, spend holidays together, and so on.

Suddenly I felt shifting underneath me so I took a look and found a pair of beautiful (F/C) eyes staring at me.

''Good morning..'' I trailed off.

(Y/N) untangled herself from me and rubbed her eyes from sleep, which I found freaking overload of cuteness.

She sat up and looked around, her hair was a mess but she looked attractive and cute at the same time.

_If only you saw how beautiful you are, (Y/n)._

''Morning.'' She finally mumbled.

''You're not a morning person?''

She shrugged. ''I feel really happy and not tired for once, just trying to savour that moment.''

I giggled. ''Same actually.''

''What time is it?''

_Oh god, here we go._

''It's 12:36..pm.''

Silence.

''WHAT?!''

I bit my lip. ''Yeah, we kinda overslept.''

''KINDA? Adri, this was an important day! We had to hand in our drawings!''

I sighed. ''It was not my fault, and I know that. We were so comfy that I think the alarm couldn't wake us.''

She dramatically held the alarm in her hands. ''How could you do this to us, Alarm-san!''

''We are doomed yet you find the urge to crack jokes. Have I finally given you the contagious personality of mine?''

She sighed and flopped back to bed. ''I mean it's hopeless now, so might as well make light of the situation.''

''Good idea.''

''So let's go and grab some breakfast from a nearby cafe?'' She suggested, grabbing clothes from her closet.

I nodded. ''I could use some food.''

 

We got simple breakfast and walked together by the river seine, holding hands. ''It's so weird, skipping school.'' She mumbled.

''Well, we aren't exactly skipping.''

''Yeah but it still does give you that sense that we are skipping and going on a date instead.''

I sighed. ''People are gonna be talking about this for a while. They'll be like, ohhh, what did you guys do, huh?''

She gave a hearty laugh. ''Great imitation, what are you going to reply with? Oh, Adrien simply fell asleep at my house so we slept together. We found that to be insanely satisfying and comfortable so we missed the alarm who desperately tried to wake us up but with no avail.''

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow. ''Ever thought of becoming a writer/narrator?''

(Y/N) shrugged. ''I'm more into drawing.''

''Speaking of drawing, did you finish it?''

Her eyes gleamed. ''Yep, but I found you asleep when I tried to show it to you.''

''Oh.''

We walked in comfortable silence as we walked near the edge of the river. The weather was perfect, not cold nor hot.

''I really love you, Adrien.'' She blurted out. I blushed. 

''I love you too, so much. To the point where I sometimes can't breath.''

She tightened her hold on my hand and looked up at me. ''I'm really sorry for hurting you. I really am.''

''Like I said, it's fine. I love you too much to let something like that interfere with my love for you.''

She smiled softly and stood on her toes to kiss me. ''I don't know what I did to deserve a guy like you, Adrien.''

''You're awesome, I'm awesome. Maybe that's why.''

(Y/N) giggled. ''Too punny for this world too.''

''I've taught you well, my student.'' I smirked.

''Are you kitten me? After all those terrible puns, I simply had to  _catch_ it.''

And so we continued our punny war.

 

The next day at school was hell of course, not only because of the comments people made at us, but because of what our homemade teacher said to my precious (Y/N). It all began when she said she wanted to talk to (Y/N) after class.

We both thought she meant about yesterday and how she should be a responsible girl blah blah blah, but I wish it was that. It was something even worse.

Something that made my heart fall to my toes.

(Y/N) went alone of course and stayed there for a while. Then she came out, her eyes puffy and red. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, scanning her for anything. 

''What happened, sweetheart?! Did she do anything to you?''

She shook her head.

''Then what?''

Tears began streaming down her face as she raised her head to meet my gaze.

Her beautiful (F/C) eyes were clouded with sadness and pain. She opened her mouth and said the next following words.

''I need to go back to America.''

* * *

_“The story of life is quicker than the wink of an eye,_

_the story of love is hello and goodbye..._

_until we meet again.”_

_\- Jimi Hendrix_


	16. Chapter 16 - A Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd appreciate some comments to see if anyone is still following this x'D
> 
> Chapter 17 shall be up soon :D

_I haven't told you yet about my parents, right?_

_My mother died when I was 12._

_And my father...well, he remarried and sent me to France. His reason was because I needed a better place to study than 'old' America._

_That..that was a lie and I know it._

_He simply couldn't bear to look at the child who reminded him so much of his previous love. And to ease away the pain, he remarried a woman. Don't get me wrong, she's extremely kind._

_And I know she was going to be able to heal the gap in my father's broken heart._

_So he sent me away to some place, with enough money for school and living when I was only 15._

_I was a young child, filled with grief and hate. I was lost, I was confused. Each day was a living hell._

_Then I met Adrien._

_We hated each other at first, we argued, we called each other names. I don't know why. Suddenly I opened up to him, and then we realized how similar we were to each other. He spilled to me his story, his past and life. Our parents were nearly the same. Our mothers were both deceased and our fathers neglected us._

_So we became best friends who could not be separated. Then into what we are now, lovers._

 

''(Y/N), what...what are you saying?'' Adrien's voice broke through my daze.

The tears fell down harder than before. ''It's exactly like you've heard, Adrien. I need to go back to America.'' My voice broke.

''But why? Why suddenly?'' He swallowed.

 ''My father...he..he's gravely sick. Our homeroom teacher says his wife called and said he is probably dying. So he's calling for me.''

Adrien gasped and pulled me closer to him into a tight embrace. He knew the grief I felt when my mother died. Because he felt it too, with his own mother. 

And now he knows that no matter how much my father has neglected me, I still love him.

''I'm sorry Adrien, I'm sorry. I love you, I really do. But my father needs me.'' 

He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead with a smile.

''I understand, princess. So go, right now, he needs you more than I do.''

He pulled away and all I could see in his eyes was sincerity. He is willing to let me go, even when he knows that I might never return.

''I...I should go pack my bags.'' I mumbled, before walking away.

He didn't chase after me or call me.

 

Everything happened as quickly as it started. I booked the closest flight to Kansas and packed the essentials quickly. I kept looking at the window, hoping that any moment, Adrien would come bursting through.

But he didn't.

And here I was now standing in the airport, looking at my friends, Alya, Marinette and Nino. Adrien hadn't come.

They were all crying and taking turns in hugging me.

''Promise to come back, (Y/N)!'' Alya whispered to me. 

Marinette held my hands and cried. ''We really hope, from the bottom of our hearts that your father will be back to a healthy state again.''

I nodded, wiping my tears away. Nino came and hugged me too. ''I don't know where the hell is stupid Adrien, but here is a comforting hug from a friend who will always stand with you.''

''Friends, you mean! We will always love you and wait for your return to us.'' Alya said. Marinette and Nino nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes and sobbed as we all did a group hug. Then I stepped away, looking at the three.

_I guess this is the last time I'll see them._

Memories of what fun times I had with each person flashed right in front of my eyes.

''See you again, (Y/N).''

They nodded at me and waved as I walked to the gate.

_It looks like you won't come, Adrien._

_And I understand why._

_So if you can hear my voice, goodbye._

_I love you._

...

 

''(Y/N)!!'' A cry of a boy rang through the airport. I turned around with wide eyes as a body slammed into mine and we fell to the floor.

''I'm sorry that I'm late, baby, but I'm here, so don't cry.'' Adrien cried, supporting his body with his hands each at the side of my head.

''Idiot...you're the one who's crying..'' I whispered, wiping away his tears. He helped me up and hugged me tightly.

I sobbed and he sobbed with me. He continuously whispered in my ear, 'I love you' and 'I don't want you to go.'

''I don't want you to go, I really don't. But I'll be a good boyfriend for once.''

I playfully poked his cheek. ''You have always been a great boyfriend.''

''I know for sure that you'll take care of yourself, but take care nonetheless alright sweetie?'' He said worriedly, wiping away my tears then his own.

I giggled, despite the tears. ''You take care of yourself too, eat properly and sleep properly!''

''I sleep better when your next to me. Looks like I need to get a (Y/N) body pillow?''

I rolled my eyes. ''Nothing beats the real me though.''

''Hell no.'' He whispered, pulling me into a kiss. Silence filled the air as the woman made a call for boarding.

''I guess...that's my cue.'' I laughed nervously. Then I took his appearance in for the last time.

He looked utterly broken, his eyes were puffy and red, he had his shirt buttoned up wrong and his hair was messy and uncombed. 

He smiled, despite the tears. ''Promise me, baby. Promise me that you'll come back.'' My eyes widened as he gently took my hand and placed a silver ring on my finger. 

''And when you do, we will get married. We will live together, and I'll kiss you as much as I want with no walls or people separating us. So promise me, princess.''

By now, I was a torn mess, crying with my face beet red. ''I promise, I promise that I'll come back.'' He held my hand tightly as the woman called the final call.

''And when I do, we will get married.''

He leaned in and kissed me, whispering repeatedly I love you. He wrapped his arms around me, so tightly as if he didn't want to let me go.

I took a deep breath and smiled. Then I pulled away. He held my hand one last time and I walked away, his gentle hand slipping away from mine, painfully slow.

''Goodbye.''

I kept walking, tears streaming down my face, my heart aching and my feet willing me to go back.

But I didn't turn back.

And so I left France.

* * *

_“I thought I was stronger than a word,_

_but I just discovered that having to say goodbye to you_

_is by far the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”_

_\- Colleen Hover_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Aftermath

_Ever since she left, there has been this void in my heart._

_I unconsciously turn into Chat Noir, and go to her apartment, only to find it stale, cold and empty._

_The first night, I broke through the window and lay down on her bed, desperate to smell her familiar comforting smell. But her scent had disappeared, so did her trace of her existing in this very room._

_It was dark, empty, lonely and simply another room in one of the many apartments._

_It was like she was gone._

_And she was._

_It hurt._

_I cried and clutched onto the cold empty mattress, trying to find some of her warmth and love._

_But there was always nothing._

_Not even a phone call, a text or anything. I lost contact with her after a year, all I know is that her father had started to become better and suddenly, she stopped responding to my desperate messages._

_Oh how many times was I tempted to turn into Chat Noir and go to Kansas. But I kept intact. I kept holding on to the promise we made when I last saw her._

_Hey..(Y/N). Are you still wearing the ring I gave you?_

_Do you still...remember the feeling of my body pressed against you?_

_Or my lips against your soft ones, moving in sync?_

_I miss you, baby. I miss you so much. It's so hard to live without you. It's like a part of me was ripped out and can never heal again. Not even 6 years of time would._

...

''Good morning Adrien!'' Marinette tapped me on my shoulder cheerfully.

I turned around and smiled. ''Hey, morning.'' I noticed Nathaniel beside her and I waved at him. He smiled back.

We all walked together to our collage, chatting happily. ''It's a shame Nino and Alya couldn't be here with us in this collage.''

I shrugged. ''They went to a collage specifically for music and dance so I think they are happier there than they would ever be here.''

Marinette agreed. ''True, I still can't believe Alya would take dance!''

''She always did seem like a dancey person.''

''Is that even a word?'' She raised her eyebrow.

''Dunno, now it is.''

We walked and Marinette talked with Nathaniel, laughing with him and giving him a peck on the cheek. I looked down onto the ground and imagined me and (Y/N) walking to collage together like this, hand in hand and living the life we were supposed to live.

But I won't blame her father, after all, he will always be more important than me. And I understand that more than anyone.

...

I lay in bed that night, staring up at my cieling. A whiff of cambebert tickled my nose and I sighed. 

''Plagg, can you not eat that so close to me? The smell kills me.''

''You're already dead inside so why does it matter?''

I blinked at him. ''Wow, that was savage.''

''Yeah, you deserved it after keeping me awake all these nights with your cries and repeated name of your darling (Y/N).'' He took a bite of the stinky cheese.

''Your 22 for god's sake, get over it.''

I pouted. ''I don't want to. I love her, Plagg. I really do.''

He swallowed and met my gaze. ''I know, but you count as a grown man, so stop crying.''

I sighed and sat up in bed. ''Hey...tell me. Do you think..Do you think she'll ever come back?''

Silence.

He shrugged. ''I can't tell the future.''

I smiled. He doesn't want to say something that would raise my hopes, neither say something that would demolish them. That's what makes him so awesome.

''Thanks Plagg. Good night.''

He mumbled good night in return and I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

_“It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.'_

_I do not agree. The wounds remain._

_In time, the mind, protecting its sanity,_

_covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens._

_But it is never gone.”_

_\- Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy_


	18. Chapter 18 - Reminiscing the Past

My eyes fluttered open, blinking to the softly sunlit room. I yawned and stretched and looked at the clock. 9 PM, Saturday. Today's gonna be a great day. No collage or annoying professors shouting at me for no ultimate reason.

I got up to the bathroom, washed my face and headed downstairs. I stopped midway as I heard voices.

The voices of my father and step-mother. I smiled. It's been six years since I came to America. We discovered that father had early stages of chest cancer. But he spent the first year doing chemotherapy and he was healed, thank god.

Instead of returning to France, I decided to stay here beside him and support him. Gradually, my intention to stay 3 years turned into 6 years, and here I am, a 22 year old girl in her final year of collage studying fine arts.

''Good morning.'' I called out with a grin. They stopped talking and waved. ''Morning sweetheart!''

I went to the kitchen and prepared my food then sat down to eat.

Of course, I missed Adrien and my friends, Alya, Nino and Marinette. I sat the first weeks crying my eyes out and repeatedly texting Adrien and the others. He texted me back and called me daily. Until my phone fell into the school toilet.

Yeah, that was a great downfall. You know how the time differences are. When I was in school, he was free and in the house so he would text me without realizing I had school. So I would go to the toilet and text him until one day suddenly it slipped out of my hand and plunged into it's doom.

To say I was shocked, was wrong. I was utterly devastated. The only contact I had with Adrien and my friends was now gone in under 2.1 seconds.

Never mind the phone, it was the contacts. I lost  _all_ of their phone numbers and social media's.

So I spent the following five years slapping myself for the horrible mistake.

I couldn't text my boyfriend, I couldn't remember their phone numbers except France's country code..

It was hell.

It still is.

I would clutch my new phone, begging for it to magically figure out Adrien's phone number, I would cry my eyes out but it was all in vain.

I missed his body warmth and his beautiful angelic face. I actually missed his so called funny puns and flirtiness. 

I ran my finger over the silver ring he gave me in the airport. I still remembered everything clear as day. I blushed in remembrance and smiled. 

_''Promise me, baby. Promise me that you'll come back.'' My eyes widened as he gently took my hand and placed a silver ring on my finger._

_''And when you do, we will get married. We will live together, and I'll kiss you as much as I want with no walls or people separating us. So promise me, princess.''_

I sighed and got up to wash my used bowl and spoon.

''I promise you, Adri. I'll make sure to come back home to you.'' I mumbled.

...

I sat down on the couch, watching a funny documentary about giraffes when I felt the couch dip next to me.

''Hey (Y/N).'' My father greeted me.

''What's up?''

He shrugged. ''Just wanted to have a chat with my beautiful daughter.''

''Aww, you're so sweet.'' I giggled.

He laughed. ''I get that a lot. So, tell me about how life was like in France.'' He had a glint in his eyes.

I smiled and began telling him all about my adventures, when I met Chat Noir and Adrien, how it became a daily routine for him to break through my window. Then I told him the real identity of Chat Noir and he looked so into the story. When I got to the point where we became lovers, he gasped 

''You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?''

I blushed. ''Well I never found the time. I'm sorry.''

''It's fine, can I talk to him?''

''Well..actually, remember when my phone fell into the school toilet?''

''Oh yeah, I remember how devastated you were.''

''I kinda lost Adrien's phone number because of that and I haven't talked to him or the other for 5 years.''

He stared at me with a horrified look on his face. ''Damn...I doubt I could've done anything about that.''

I shook my head. ''I think it's fine, I know that he won't betray me and that he'll stay true to his promise.''

Father looked interested. ''What promise?''

My face went red. ''Well, we kinda um promised to get married when I see him again.'' I showed him the ring and he smirked. 

''That's what the ring stood for. I was wondering why you'd wear such a thing because ever since you were small, you hated those things.''

I grinned. ''They say I'm very attentive, turns out I got that from you, huh? So your okay with that? Me dating a model and all..''

''Your legally an adult, you make your choices and I'll always support them, darling.''

''Seriously?'' I gasped.

''Yep.'' He stared at me sincerely and I grinned, hugging him tightly.

''Your the best! I love you so much father!''

He hugged me back. ''Which is also why I booked you a ticket to France next week.''

I went silent.

_OH MY GOD._

_Did I hear that right? He booked me a ticket to France?_

''S-Srriosly?'' I couldn't even speak right anymore.

He nodded with a big grin. ''I suspected something like this darling. So go back to him, I believe he has had enough time being far from you.''

_I'm going to see Adrien._

_I'm going to see him after 6 freaking years._

Tears started rolling down my face and I hugged him tightly. ''Thank you father, you don't know how much this means to me.'' I whispered.

With a laugh, he hugged me back tightly. ''You're my precious daughter, I only want to see your beautiful smile. Make sure to invite me to your wedding though.''

''It's a promise!'' I squealed. And I ran upstairs to prepare my bag.

_I'M GOING TO SEE ADRIEN!_

* * *

_“The scariest thing about distance_

_is that you don’t know whether they’ll miss you_

_or forget you.”_

_\- Nicholas Sparks_


	19. Chapter 19 - The Way Home to You

First of all, my day started with me having literally no sleep. I stayed up half the night from excitement, creating scenarios in my head so I couldn't sleep until the clock hit 4 am. My flight was at 8 that meant I had to be at the airport at 6 and that meant that I had to wake up at 5ish.

I got to the airport at 6:15 and checked in quickly in order to get to the gate. Turns out the flight got delayed to 11 am and I was pissed.

When those long cruciating hours finally passed, we stood at the gate, waiting for them to start the boarding. I was getting agitated, I was sleepy, tired and ready to murder someone. The loud noisy chatter of people all around me made me agitated even more. I was glad to finally get on the flight, safe in my seat.

Just when I thought nothing worse could happen, a fat, smelly and too-friendly guy sat beside me.

My luck was amazing, wasn't it.

He started talking to me, something about his first love and I was like, dude, I couldn't care less. I wanted to sleep this 9 hour flight.

Of course, me being me, I didn't say it out loud. But I hoped that my murderous eyes and black bags under my eyes would reveal that I didn't want a cheery conversation, I wanted  **sleep.**

Clearly this guy took no notice because he started even patting my shoulder and smiling, starting even  _more_ of an energetic convo. Not to mention the smell of his armpits whenever he moved.

_End my suffering._

I shook my head.

_This is all for seeing Adrien, endure, endure, endure!_

The plane finally started and shot up into the blue sky and he was  _still_ talking.

He kept talking when they handed us wet wipes.

He kept talking when they gave us food.

He kept talking when they collected the garbage.

_I'm so done. Does this guy no nothing of 'silence' ?_

Three hours passed, and I passed with it.

I mean, I passed out with it. I closed my eyes and by accident drifted into heavenly sleep, his voice and the smell fading out into the distance.

...

''Ma'am..''

''Ma'am, wake up ma'am.''

I jolted away and found myself staring into the eyes of a handsome flight attendant. ''Why hello there.'' I mumbled with a smile.

He chuckled. ''Good afternoon?''

''No, not a good morning either.'' I looked out the window and found myself staring at the familiar surroundings of the France airport. My eyes widened and I stood up, looking around. The plane was completely empty.

He took a step back and revealed my bag that has been already taken down from the little compartments in the plane.

''Thank you so much!'' I began running but he caught my hand.

''Um, what's your name?'' He was blushing.

I smiled gently. ''Are you hitting on me?''

His eyes widened and he laughed. ''You're too cute to pass by.''

I chuckled. ''The names...(Y/N) Agreste.'' I let go as I ran out of the plane as fast as lightning with a blush.

_Wow, I can't believe I just called myself with Adrien's last name, holy shit!_

_My guts are craaaazy!_

_It's weird what love can do to you._

Taking one last look behind me, I saw him staring at me, dumbfounded.

Well, it's not everyday that you hear the name Agreste being thrown around.

Thank god passport control was empty so I got by pretty quick until the dude decided to ask me a question.

''So...why are you here?''

I scratched the back of my head with a grin. ''I'm going to get married!''

''Congratulations!'' He smiled. And I went sprinting to the bag collection. There were still bags on the conveyor belt and I saw mine.

''Hello little buddy, had a good trip? I didn't for sure.'' I rolled my eyes, dragging my bag with me.

When the doors for the exit opened, I found everyone staring at me. With a low key embarrassed blush, I passed through and found a bunch of taxis waiting out.

The taxi guy noticed me and helped me put my bag into the car then asked me where I was headed.

I took a look at the clock and smiled.

''To the university of fashion and design please.''

_**A quick change of POVs lol sorry guys!** _

I sighed and flopped down into my seat. ''Why the sigh?'' Marinette slumped down into the seat next to mine.

''Another day with no contact from her.'' I frowned.

She nodded. ''I hope she's doing okay. I wonder what happened, I mean usually, knowing her, she'd be so desperate to call and text us. Maybe not us but  _you.''_

I shrugged and opened my sketchbook which was filled with drawings of her. I traced my finger over them and sighed again.

_Where are you, beautiful?_

_Are you safe?_

_Are you happy?_

_Even if you found another guy and decided to ditch me, then I'll forgive you. What matters to me is that your happy._

I hoped she hadn't found another guy though.

The thought of it made my stomach plunge fifty miles below.

It scared me. It made me feel angry too, to know that a different guy would hug her, kiss her and watch her when she sleeps.

Shit, that sounded creepy. I totally didn't watch her sleep sometimes.

She was beautiful when she was 15, she was adorable and cute. Now she's probably more feminine and has curves. But she'd still be cute too. I'm sure of it. Doesn't matter either way though. I love her no matter what body type she has. She will always be perfect in my eyes.

Oh yeah, we are grown ups now right? I mean she's 22 and I'm nearly 23. That means-

No no no.

I realized I was blushing and willed it to go away.

Soon, I found class was over. I headed over to my favorite spot to eat, the courtyard. The weather was perfect, it was cloudless and warm. Not to mention the newly cut grass, it was amazing to sit on.

I smiled to myself and lay down on it, staring at the blue sky.

_We are under the same blue sky, we are so close yet so far. Your across the world from me._

_I'm here.._

_You're there.._

_No fair._

'' **AHHHHHHHH, SAVE US!''** A scream tore through the comfortable soft chatter of students.

I jolted up from my position and stood up, looking around like crazy.

Then I saw it. The familiar looking victim of anger or desperation.

It was an akumatized villain.

_Where is Marinette?_

I shook my head. I need to handle this or at least stall for some time till she gets the news.

I quickly ran behind the bathrooms and transformed into Chat Noir.

''Man, it's been a while.'' I muttered, looking at myself in the awkwardly placed mirror.

The akumatized villain seemed to be one that was driven by anger. He shot out beams, hit someone and they turned into a crazy maniac that was angry at everything and everyone.

''How fun..'' 

I stood at the statue of the school head and grinned. ''Want some classes on anger issues?'' I called out.

Everyone, including the villain stared at me. 

''It's Chat Noir!''

''He's here to save the day again!''

''Ladybug is going to appear too then!''

I extended my baton and escaped his poorly-aimed beams. I saw his hat, it seemed to be the source of the akumatization.

_Make sure to tell that to Ladybug when she comes._

After a few minutes of battling and punches, Ladybug arrived.

''Sorry kitty, got caught up in some..uh, stuff.'' She giggled.

I rolled my eyes. ''The akuma is in the hat.''

''It's weird, there hasn't been attacks for 4 years, why now?''

''Hawkmoth came back from holiday?'' 

''Yeah, let's leave it at that.''

We battled him together and then he escaped.

''Are we playing tag now? Shit, theres a taxi coming his way!'' I clenched my teeth as the guy got in the way of the taxi. The taxi driver, clearly clueless, got out of the taxi and screamed at him to get out the way.

When he finally realized that it was an akuma, it was too late and he was hit.

My first instinct was to get out the person in the back. I quickly ran towards the car as the crazy guy opened the taxi door and threw out a girl.

She screamed and tried to get up to run but the akuma was real close and about to shoot the beam. I prayed I would be able to get to her in time.

I ran as fast as my legs could and grabbed her and literally dived out of the way, her gathered in my arms.

She was surprisingly light weight. She screamed into my chest and I patted her head.

''Shhh, it's okay. I got you. Ladybug, help please?'' I called out, staring at her arriving at the scene.

Ladybug took a look at the girl and she was about to say something when the akuma attacked her.

''Whoa! Lucky charm!''

I quickly gathered the girl into my arms and carried her to a safe place. I wanted to go and help ladybug so I quickly put her down. 

''You're safe now, go home quickly okay?''

The girl suddenly grabbed my suit as I prepared to run off. ''Wait!'' 

I bit my lip. ''I'm sorry, I really need to go help Ladybug. But your welcome to send a fan letter!''

I ran off to help ladybug.

She was by now catching the akuma. "Heh, how about it, m'lady? Realizing where the akuma was." 

She faced me and looked around. "Where's she go?"

"Who? The girl I saved? She's safe now." 

Ladybugs eyes widened and she grabbed my shoulders in horror. "Chat...you...you didn't realize?" 

I raised an eyebrow. "Realize what?"

She let go of me, her shocked stare turned into anger. "You successfully realized that the akuma was in the hat, but failed to realize the identity of that girl?!?"

I swallowed, actually scared of her anger. "I-"

_I don't understand her. The identity of the girl?_

Ladybug let go of me and walked away, glaring at me at the side of her eye. "Think about it Chat."

Why was she so mad about me not realising the girls identity? 

I recalled her desperate clutch on my suit and then when I hugged her...

Oh.

Now I got it.

I slapped myself and groaned.

_Why do I have to be so unobservant?_

What I failed to realize, was that the girl was (Y/N).

* * *

_“Everybody is wrong about everything,_

_just about all the time.”_

_\- Chuck Klosterman_


	20. Chapter 20 - The Way it Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, it is the long awaited final chapter of this series. I'm sorry it took fifty years to upload, it's just who I am. I get mood swings and writer's block. (Not to mention art block too) My life is kinda messy right now so it's hard to get inspiration *sigh*

After all that's happened to me in this wretched day, I wasn't shocked or surprised anymore at what happens. It just happens that coincidentally, theres an akuma right where we drive past. Then my taxi driver became a homicidal crazy maniac and tried to murder me.

I was used to it.

I screamed as the akumatized villain came closer to me.

_I was so close to seeing Adrien! Why is my luck like this?!_

I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. Well, this has been an interesting life.

Suddenly I felt a warm body collide into mine, and I got scooped up into the air. I was dazed and I decided that hanging to this person here for dear life was better than screaming and having them let go of me.

They came to a stop and let me down, muttering something till I opened my eyes and saw a black figure.

He was just turning around and I caught his suit. ''Wait!''

_Could it be..?_

He didn't turn around, but the tuff of golden hair gave him away. ''I'm sorry, I really need to go help Ladybug. But your welcome to send a fan letter!''

Just like it all started, in a flash, he was gone leaving me there staring at his retreating black figure.

I collapsed to the ground. ''What...?'' I whispered.

I let out a dead laugh and bit my lip.

_Are you kidding me?_

_He didn't recognize me?_

I swallowed and clenched my fist. 

_At least you could've taken a look. At least you could've waited when I told you to wait._

_But I see how it is. You just wanted to go to Ladybug's side._

_You don't care about me._

Then I felt something wet on my cheek. I reached up and looked at the liquid on my fingertips.

''Oh...I'm crying.'' 

I got up and staggered into the streets. People were recovering from the akuma attacks and now were resuming their daily lives. I just walked alone in the streets till I found myself in front of Adrien's collage. I sighed and walked away.

_I'm sorry dad, I...I don't think I can invite you to my wedding after all._

_Because..it won't happen._

I heard fluttering, looking up, I was met with a beautiful yet dark butterfly.

I realized it was an akuma, but it was too late.

And so darkness consumed me.

_**An innocent change of POV'S :D** _

I slapped myself for what seemed to be the 40th time that day. Marinette gave me the cold shoulder.

It worsened when I told Marinette that when I went back to where I left her, she was gone.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning into my chair. Plagg came out from my bag and flew around me.

He opened his mouth but I quickly shut him up. ''Don't you say anything.'' I warned.

''You're an idiot.''

I went quite. ''Yeah, I am.''

Plagg's eyes flickered to mine and he raised an eyebrow. ''This....This is a surprise. To hear you agree with me.''

Shrugging, I went over to my window and stared out at the city. ''She looked really beautiful. Her hair was longer, and her body...'' I blushed in remembrance and then shook my head from the thought.

Plagg made a gagging sound and I glared at him. Then I continued. ''I wonder...if she'll forgive me? For not realizing it was her.'' 

''You should know her batter than that.'' 

My eyes widened and I stared at Plagg, who was munching on camembert cheese. 

''You know (Y/N), you probably know her more than anyone. You've seen so many sides of her, and you know how forgiving she can be. Sure, she can misunderstand easily, but when you explain the situation to her...''

He smiled. ''She'll forgive you for sure.''

I smiled softly and met his gaze once more. ''Your right. Thank you Plagg.''

Taking a deep breath, I opened the window and shouted. ''I'LL TELL (Y/N) THE TRUTH AND MARRY HER!''

Plagg gave a exasperated sigh as I smiled with satisfaction. I opened my mouth to say something else when a figure appeared in front of me. It was flying. I fell back and focused my eyes on the thing in front of me.

I sucked a breath.

The person was staring at me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen, I shivered and shrunk back.

Then I realized. The person was a girl, and not just any girl, it was my (Y/N).

I stared at her and she stared back. ''(Y/N)...?''

She smirked. ''She's no longer here, I'm Presencator, feel my presence,  _darling.''_

Anger ran through my veins and I stood up and clutched my fists. ''Stop it, (Y/N). I don't want to fight you..!''

(Y/N) threw her head back and laughed. ''If there is anyone to blame, it's you.'' She spat out bitterly.

My eyes widened and I closed them. ''It's my fault..I know that. Let me apologize..at least.'' I pleaded, getting closer.

She stepped back quickly and glared at me. ''Apologize? After what? I quite like myself this way. Now you won't forget my presence. I whimpered and fell back.

_Is this her power? To make someone feel her presence and cower from fear?_

_I can't transform in front of her, Hawkmoth is watching, I'm sure of it._

_What should I do?_

She began stepping slowly towards me, every step she got closer to me and I begun shaking uncontrollably. 

Then she halted and screamed. Narrowing my eyes, I watched as she clutched her head tightly in pain, then for a fleeting second, her gaze wavered and I saw those beautiful warm love-filled eyes.

Taking the chance, I stood up and grabbed Plagg who was cowering in fear and ran away. Tearing myself away from her gaze and I ran and ran.

''Plagg, claws out!''

I transformed into Chat Noir and sighed. ''I really don't want to do this..It's all my fault..''

I slowly walked in the hallway and kept my ears focused on any sound.

Just as I was about to reach my room, she burst out of the door and glared at me, but I closed my eyes.

I wasn't affected.

_So you need to avoid looking into her eyes. How can one fight?_

''Jeez, (Y/N), sweetheart. Why do you have to have such a troublesome power?'' I complained.

She growled,  ~~which was kinda sexy~~ and went at me in a full blown out attack. I of course fought back with my baton, but I didn't, or it's more like I couldn't fight fully like I did with the other akumatized victims.

''What's wrong kitty? Can't fight me, your purrfect purrincess?''

I clenched my teeth as she laughed and kicked me to the wall, painfully.

I spat out. ''M'lady, when did you get this strong?''

She didn't answer and grabbed me by my hair. 

That shit  _hurt._

I screamed, I'm not even ashamed to say this. It felt like my whole head was going to leave my shoulders. I totally didn't expect hair grabbing to be this painful. People always said it felt nice..?

''It seems like a kitten is in a despurrate situation, huh?'' Presencator smirked.

''Let him go.''

I opened my eyes and saw Ladybug. ''My hero!'' I grinned.

Clearly that awakened bad memories in my (Y/N) and she threw me like trash to the side. All by my hair.

''Shit!'' I rolled onto the ground and groaned. 

_I wonder if I still have hair. I see a chunk of blond hair in her hand._

''Well well, if it isn't Ladybug.'' She sneered.

Ladybug jumped right at her and they started having a serious fight while I regained my self properly.

I tried to find out where the akuma could be, then my eyes flickered to her ring.

_The ring, the ring that I gave her 6 years ago!_

I quickly went to ladybugs side and whispered it into her ear. She nodded at me, trusting me, and used her lucky charm.

''I need you to use your cataclysm on that!'' She pointed to the door.

''I'm trusting you!''

In a sudden whish, as I used my cataclysm and Ladybug used her lucky charm, we had The Presencator in our hands.

I grabbed the ring, her eyes meeting mine, until I realized she was crying.

I wavered, and Ladybug quickly grabbed the ring, crushing it in her gloved hands.

She glared at me and captured the akuma in her yoyo and then let it go.

''Miraculous ladybug!'' She shouted, and everything began returning to normal. 

I quickly grabbed (Y/N) as she fell, returning to normal. I carried her in my arms and headed to my room. I gently placed her onto the bed and returned to my citizen form.

I had then realized how different she looked in those 6 years. Her hair was much longer, smooth and beautiful. I couldn't wait to run my hand through it. She had very light make up, her eyelashes were always naturally long. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

''Adrien..?'' 

My eyes widened as I was met with beautiful (F/C) eyes. I sucked a breath and embraced her.

She hesitated her a moment then returned the hug. ''I'm sorry.'' She whispered.

I looked at her shocked. ''I should be the one apologizing!''

She shook her head. ''I promised myself and you to never ever let Hawkmoth's akumas enter my heart. And yet, here it did and I fought you and Mari.''

''But it happens to all of us! You shouldn't eat yourself about it, sweetheart.''

She smiled and properly looked at me. ''Y-Your hair is longer..'' She blushed.

I grinned and ruffled it. ''I think I like it this way. Do you?''

She nodded with a visible blush. ''I..I like long hair, to be honest.''

''I love how this is the first conversation of our in 6 years.'' I giggled.

''I'm really sorry about not texting you or the other for 5 years! My phone fell in the school toilet and I realized I didn't have your number or anyone else's. I was so devastated!''

''I knew it, It's not because you stopped liking me.'' I sighed in relief.

''It's true though, I don't like you.''

I stared at her shocked, until she grinned. ''I love you.''

I spluttered as she grabbed me and kissed me. 

''You- You freaking made me die inside.'' I breathed.

''From the trick answer or from the kiss?''

''Both. Both made my heart explode.''

...

 

''(YYYYYY////NNNNNN)!'' Alya and Marinette screamed from across the street.

I let go of her extremely soft hand and smiled. ''Those two..''

She ran to meet them halfway and they hugged tightly. ''I missed you so much, girl! Look at you, all grown up and having those curves and looking beautiful!'' Alya winked and then gave me a knowing look.

I blushed and poked my tongue out at her.

(Y/N) explained to them why she hadn't been able to text then we walked by the river Seine.

''It's been 6 whole years, guys. Can you imagine? Now we are all in our last year of collage..'' Marinette smiled.

We all nodded in agreement. ''I'm glad your father is okay now.'' Alya said.

''Yeah, and he's approved of my relationship with Adrien!'' She tightened her hold on my hand and my heart raced.

_Her father has accepted me._

_It's almost time.._

They whistled and congratulated her as I stared at her. She laughed at something Marinette but I didn't care.

I loved the way her eyes would sparkle whenever she laughed or was happy. Her musical laugh that never stopped echoing in my ears for 6 years. Most of all, I loved how when her eyes met mine, if only briefly, she would blush and smiled at me, ever so beautifully.

_God, I love her so much._

_I don't ever want to be apart from her._

_I think..I think it's time._

As Alya and Marinette chatted about something, I bent down to her ear and whispered something. (There was quite a height difference between us. I made a mental note to tease her about it later on.)

_''Meet me at your old apartment, 10 pm.''_

She blinked then nodded.

 _ **Later on today ..( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_   ** _(Y/N)'s POV._**

I stood looking up at the dark star-filled night and sighed.

_I still can't believe that I got akumatized. What would my father say?_

_It's a miracle Adrien still likes me after what happened._

I felt a pair of lips on my neck and I squealed. Then the owner of the lips grabbed my hand and pushed me to the wall, trapping me in a little cage of two arms on either side of my head.

I was met with startling green eyes and blinked. ''Chat!''

He smirked. ''Hello queen.''

I fidgeted in this position and giggled nervously. ''What's with the change of our usual positions?''

He shrugged and caressed my cheek. ''You looked so vulnerable, standing there alone, the stars reflecting in your eyes.''

''So that mean's you've been watching me for a while.''

''Ever since you arrived here, yep.''

I raised an eyebrow. ''So you're still into your creepy ways.''

He raised his hands in surrender. ''Guilty.''

''I'm worried now.'' I walked past him and then he wrapped his hands around my waist. ''Hold on tight, my queen.''

_My queen..._

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He used his baton to raise us up to the roof and he jumped from roof to roof. ''Where are you taking us?''

''You'll see, and it's not the Eiffle tower.''

...

He put me down on soft newly cut grass. I looked around us and saw a tiny lake and a forest surrounding us.

''Whoa..!'' 

''Do you like it? I found it two years ago and it's my secret spot.'' He winked.

''So nobody comes here?''

''Just a few people now and then.'' He transformed back to Adrien and he fidgeted with his shirt.

I decided to go near the lake and look around. The city lights could be seen in the distance, and it was lovely.

Then he stood behind me, a bit far.

''(Y/N)?'' I turned around, wind blowing softly.

He has his eyes closed tightly and then opened them, and took something out his pocket.

Then I watched, with wide eyes as he got to one knee.

''(Y/N), will you...will you marry me?''

Tears spilled uncontrollably and I collapsed onto the ground. He quickly ran over to me and held me by my shoulders.

''(Y/N)!? Shit I knew this was a bad idea..!''

I shook my head. ''It's just..I'm so happy I don't know what to say or anything. I think I've forgotten how to stand up..''

He breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. ''So..I'll take that as a yes?''

I raised my head to look at him and nodded.

''Hell yes.''

I don't think I've seen Adrien happier than this. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and cried with me.

''Thank you! I'll make you happy, I'll make you the happiest girl on earth. Pinky promise.''

I giggled. ''You're already making happy without pinky promises.''

_Today, the love of my life since 7 years, proposed to me._

_And then we shared a kiss._

_And repeatedly kept saying I love you to the other._

 

_Dear (-----),_

_You are invited to Adrien Agreste's and (Y/N) (L/N)'s wedding._

_There will be food. Lot's of food. And cake._

_Date: xx-xx-xx_

_Hope to see you there!_

 

* * *

 

_“Every story begins with once upon a time,_

_but if the story didn't end with happily ever after,_

_that means it's not the end...”_

_\- Nourhan Mamdouh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL!! That concludes the final chapter of this series, thank you guys for sticking this long, honestly this is the longest story I've ever written....and I think it's okay xD
> 
> YAY THEY GOT MARRIED!!! I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed...T_T


End file.
